A Garota dos Winchester
by Karol Freitas
Summary: Se você pudesse conhecer seus ídolos o que você faria?
1. Prologo - Falling Down

**A garota dos Winchester**

by _**Karol Freitas**_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Infelizmente Supernatural não me pertence mas eu posso sonhar com o Dean.

**Sinopse:** Se você pudesse conhecer seus ídolos o que você faria?

**Shipper:** Dean/Sam/Self Inserction

**Avisos:** Fic Slash! Homossexualismo e Heterossexualismo. Conteúdo adulto!

**Beta:** Eu mesma. Meus erros.

**Capa**: http(dois pontos)/lh5(ponto)googleusercontent(ponto)com/-GSdDx8NWvyI/UI10Jk5JalI/AAAAAAAAAEE/PLKtPyEfDEg/s640/a%2520garota%2520dos%

**N/A:** Bem, eu não sei da onde eu tirei essa ideia. Mas aposto que todo fã já se imaginou dentro da serie. E foi isso que resultou. Boa leitura.

* * *

**Prologo - Falling Down **

1:00 a.m

Era sexta-feira e eu, Carolina Freitas, baixinha, cabelos cumpridos encaracolados e corpo mediano, nada de incomum, estava voltando da faculdade, cansada e entediada como sempre. Estava na esquina de casa quando reparei em uma arvore grande ao lado de um restaurante, eu sempre passava por ela, mas hoje ela parecia especial, diferente.

Eu a observei, ela era bem estranha, tão alta que eu não conseguia ver seu fim, o mais estranho era sua forma, tinha uma parte lascada como se fosse uma porta, o que eu nunca havia reparado antes.

Parei em frente a ela e observei, sentia algo me atraindo, puxando, finalmente a toquei.

Pode parecer clichê, mas eu juro a arvore brilhou, toquei com minhas duas mãos e eu quase não acreditei, elas atravessaram a arvore, tentei me segurar mas algo me puxava pra dentro dela, minha mochila voou pra dentro enquanto eu tentava me segurar na borda da "arvore mágica".

Eu gritava e ninguém parecia me ouvir, não consegui mais me segurar. Cai num buraco negro e cheio de coisas perdidas e estranhas, eu via livros rasgados, roupas estraçalhadas e entre outras coisas.

Eu posso estar ficando louca mas vi olhos verdes me olhando, sem rosto ou corpo, apenas olhos verdes.

Nem preciso dizer que eu estava mais do que apavorada, né?

Continuei caindo e caindo, eu não sabia aonde isso iria dar, mas esperava que fosse logo.

Finalmente o ar parou de se mover e incrivelmente eu cai em algo confortável, em uma cama... Em uma cama? Com dois homens?

Como eu sei? Digamos que aconteceu um pequeno acidente de percurso.

No momento seguinte, senti dois pares de mãos me segurando, um me imobilizando contra a cama, e outro com uma lamina afiada contra a minha garganta. Eu não conseguia ver nada, nem onde estava e muito menos quem me segurava. Eu estava seriamente apavorada.

- Por favor! Não me mate! Eu sempre fui uma menina obediente, nunca falei com estranhos e sou muito bondosa. – Gritei implorando e chorando.

- Quem é você? – Falou o cara que me segurava por trás. E eu tinha impressão que conhecia aquela voz...

- Eu? Carolina Freitas, estudante de Psicologia, brasileira e no momento muito assustada. – Falei rápido, como se arrancasse um curativo. Eu apenas esperava sair ilesa dessa brincadeira de muito mal gosto.

- E o que uma estudante faz despencando na nossa cama. Literalmente! – O Outro falou com uma voz rouca e forte, me fazendo querer ficar quieta só pra escutar mais. Pelo menos ele afastou a faca me deixando respirar melhor.

- Na verdade, eu não sei... Eu estava voltando pra casa, ai eu vi uma arvore estanha, toquei nela e depois fui sugada pra dentro dela e cai aqui. Falando nisso... Onde é aqui? – Respondi completamente confusa. Será que me confundiram com a Alice?

- Aqui é o nosso quarto, estamos no Kansas. Você está muito longe do Brasil. – Falou o homem que parecia o mais inteligente. – Eu sou o Sam. E ele é o Dean. – Ha! Até parece os irmãos da minha serie favorita. Supernatural.

- Só falta falar que são os Irmãos Winchester! Muito engraçado. – Falei gargalhando.

E percebendo que eles ainda me agarravam. Safados!

- E será que dá pra me largar? Ou tá difícil? – Finalmente eles me soltaram. E se levantaram junto comigo.

Alguém acendeu as luzes, me cegando momentaneamente, ao poucos minha visão foi clareando. E o que meus olhos mostravam era impossível, ali estavam eles, em pelo, apenas de cuecas boxer me olhando desconfiados, eram eles mesmo! Dean e Sam Winchester. Acho que vou ter um ataque, não! Respira fundo e se acalma. Isso! Devagar e lentamente. Fechei os olhos, inspirei profundamente, como a professora me ensinou nas aulas de relaxamento, e finalmente soltei o ar, os encarando de novo. Eles continuavam ali, no mesmo lugar. Não era sonho. Acho que eu iria desmaiar. Sentei na cama.

- Ok, se acalma, Carol. Posso te chamar assim? – O Sam falou se aproximando, agachado na minha frente, de joelhos na chão, com aquela cara de bom moço compreensivo e com cara de cachorro que caiu da mudança. Já que ele falava com tanto jeitinho, acabei me acalmando. – Você pode me contar o que aconteceu?

- Mas eu já disse, eu não menti. Aconteceu exatamente o que eu disse enquanto vocês tentaram me enforcar e fatiar. – Falei emburrada.

- Sam, essa garota só pode estar louca ou é algum demônio. – Assim, Dean pegou uma garrafinha e jogou água benta em mim.

- Hei! Eu não sou demônio nenhum e nem vem me cortando, também não sou transmorfo! Seu idiota metido a machão! – Ele veio pra cima de mim com a faca. Eu me escondi atrás do Sam, tentando fugir.

- Sam, segura ela.

- Não! Eu faço então. – Falei derrotada. Peguei a outra faca debaixo do travesseiro do Sam e fiz um cortizinho na ponta do dedo. Virei o rosto com dor. – Satisfeito? Você que é o monstro aqui! – Fui pra cama choramingando, arranquei uma parte do lençol, enrolei em volta do meu dedo e deitei na cama, encostando a cabeça no travesseiro. Eu estava morrendo de sono, fazia mais de 20 horas que eu não dormia.

- Hei, não dorme, não! Como você sabe sobre a gente? – Dean falou me virando pra ele. Agora eu podia ver seus lindos olhos verdes. Acho que viajei um pouco porque ele me chacoalhou.

- Hum... No meu mundo vocês dois são caçadores de monstros viajando pelos USA, que são ajudados por um anjo. Vocês fazem parte de uma serie de TV chamada Supernatural. – Falei de forma tediosa e pausada. Eu estava prestes a cair no sono a qualquer segundo.

- Mais alguma pergunta? Porque estou prestes a cair no sono a qualquer minuto. Serio. – Fiquei o encarando igualmente seria. Ele obviamente

não acreditava em mim. Eu também não acreditaria.

Ainda me segurando, me deitou na cama e me cobriu. Ele se levantou da cama e foi falar com o irmão, que dava risada dele.

- Ela te colou no seu lugar, hein? – Sam falava gargalhando.

Eu sorri por debaixo das cobertas. E eu tinha outra pergunta. Porque eu estava só de calcinha e sutiã?

- Cala a boca, Sam! Mas tenho que admitir que a garota tem atitude. - Dean falou rindo também.

Eu estava extremamente feliz. Quando é que eu iria ter a oportunidade de conhecer meus ídolos dessa forma? De qualquer forma, agora eu precisava dormir.

- É, eu gostei dela! Mas amanha a gente resolve isso. Já que ela atrapalhou nossa noite, é hora de dormir. – Atrapalhar? Isso só pode ser sonho. Se o mundo soubesse disso as fangirls iriam enlouquecer. Em seguida senti a cama afundando e lençóis sendo afastados.

- E nada de mão boba! Os dois! – Falei meio dormindo.

- Pode deixar. – Dean falou maliciosamente, olhando nos meus olhos.

- Acho que isso não vai dar certo. Eu vou dormir no chão. – Falei me levantando mas Sam não deixou, me deitando de volta na cama.

- Nós vamos nos comportar. Juro! – Sam falou atrás de mim, perto de mais. A cama era muito pequena para os três e meio que estava quase abraçados.

- Eu desisto, não aguento ficar mais nenhum momento com os olhos abertos. – Falei sussurrando e suspirando no fim.

- Hum, que sexy... – E adivinha quem falou? Dean.

- Calado... – Falei. Ele deu uma risadinha que fez minha calcinha ficar molhada, tentei ignorar esse fato e logo eu estava dormindo finalmente.

* * *

Espero os reviews, heim?! Me deixem saber o quanto vocês gostaram ou não... Até a próxima!


	2. Capitulo II - Getting Real

**A garota dos Winchester**

by _**Karol Freitas**_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Infelizmente Supernatural não me pertence mas eu posso sonhar com o Dean.

**Sinopse:** Se você pudesse conhecer seus ídolos o que você faria?

**Shipper:** Dean/Sam/Self Inserction

**Avisos:** Fic Slash! Homossexualismo e Heterossexualismo. Conteúdo adulto!

**Beta:** Eu mesma. Meus erros.

**N/A:** Ola, está na hora de mais um capitulo. E quero agradecer a Bia Winchester por comentar, esse capitulo é dedicado a você.  
Nessa fic, Castiel é o Novo Deus mas ele não enlouqueceu e devolveu as almas para o lugar delas, no purgatório, depois de derrotar Rafael.

* * *

**Capitulo II - Getting Real**

- Dean... Dean... Para com isso! T-tem gente no quarto. Humm... – Foi o que eu ouvi assim que acordei. Continuei de olhos fechados. Apenas escutando.

- Ela não vai se importar... Quem sabe pode até participar...

Depois dessa tive que me mexer, ficando de costa pra eles, fingindo ainda estar dormindo. Ouvi passos pelo quarto e um suspiro de satisfação.

Senti um beijo suave no meu pescoço perto do busto. Abri os olhos. E de novo aquele olhar verde, serio e sexy. Meu Deus! Livra-me do pecado!

- É o seguinte: Eu sou virgem e pretendo continuar assim por muito tempo. Não me importa com quem você transa e nem se eu estou por perto. Só não tente nada comigo entendeu? Porque senão alguém vai sair muito machado. E não vai ser eu.

Adivinha o que ele fez? Acertou quem pensou em beijo. Tentou me beijar e teria sido daqueles de desentupir privada. Virei o rosto e acertei um chute certeiro em suas bolas.

- Ahhh... Acho que alguma coisa saiu do lugar... – Ele se jogou na cama gemendo de dor enquanto Sam rolava na cama de tanto rir.

Levantei tentando achar alguma coisa pra vestir, porem só tinha calças jeans enormes e camisas maiores ainda.

- Dean, o que saiu do lugar? Talvez eu possa te ajudar.

Olhei pra trás e lá estava Castiel, com sua cara de interrogação, ingenuamente linda e celestial.

- E quem é essa moça pelada? Eu não sabia que seu irmão tinha concordado em relações sexuais a três.

Eu tive que rir, não me aguentei e sentei no chão, segurando a barriga.

- Cass, foi apenas uma expressão, e essa é a Carol. Ela caiu do céu na nossa cama.

- Oh! Ela é um anjo também! – Ele se virou pra mim e fez uma reverencia. – Bem-vinda irmã.

- Não, eu não sou um anjo. Na verdade foi mais um tombo em outra realidade... Eu acho. Eu sou humana. E eu gostaria da sua ajuda pra voltar pra casa. – Ele ficou me olhando fixamente, com seus lindos olhos azuis.

- Você tem uma alma bonita e pura. Azul escuro, como um céu estrelado. Vou te ajudar. Preciso pesquisar.

Ele falou tudo isso como se dissesse "- _Que dia bonito_." Seu olhar ficou desfocado e novamente voltou a falar comigo.

- Minhas fontes me disseram que você achou um portal que se abre a cada 100 anos, entre as duas realidades.

- Sinto muito. Vamos dar um jeito. – Dean Falou gentilmente.

Mãos fortes me guiaram até a cama.

Minha cara não devia estar muito boa porque minha cabeça foi levantada pelo loiro. Eu chorava.

- Eu prometo. – Apoiei minha cabeça em seu ombro enquanto ele me abraçava.

- E agora o que vai acontecer comigo? Eu não posso ir com vocês! Só vou atrapalhar. Nunca mais vou ver minha família, nunca vou falar o quanto eu os amo.

Eu lamentava em seus braços.

Devagar ele foi me deitando na cama, afagando minhas costas, gentilmente.

- Shhh... Tudo bem. Tudo vai ficar bem... – Ele dizia calmo, fazendo carinho nos meus cabelos. Lentamente cai na inconsciência, sabendo que nada mais seria igual.

-x-

Horas depois acordei sozinha no quarto. Havia um vestido curto e um salto alto. E eu me perguntei que tipo de garota eles achavam que eu era. Com certeza, não do tipo que usa um micro-vestido, serio. Parecia uma camiseta.

Tirei a roupa e peguei uma toalha, tomei um banho relaxante e sai enrolada na toalha.

Os três estavam parados no meio do quarto me vendo sair do banho, enquanto eu tentava desembaraçar os cabelos com os dedos. Desisti, joguei o cabelo pra trás e andei em direção da cama.

- Meninos, é o seguinte: Quem comprou esse projeto de vestido? Porque 'tá faltando uma parte dele, obviamente. – Eu falava enquanto mostrava o vestido e gesticulava irritada.

- E esse salto? Nem com uma bengala eu conseguiria usar. Vocês devem estar me confundindo com outro tipo de mulher. Eu quero calça jeans, camiseta e Allstar. E preciso de algumas coisinhas a mais também. – Eles me olhavam perplexos. – O que foi?

- É... Desculpe, só temos essas roupas mas talvez tenha algum sapato por aqui. – Sam falou e foi procurar o sapato bem amedrontado.

- O que foi? Não gostou? Se for muito incômodo vocês podem me deixar na cidade mais próxima. – Falei sarcástica.

Dean apenas levantou as sobrancelhas, com um sorrisinho de lado.

Peguei o vestido e fui em direção ao banheiro.

- Afinal, eu tenho que aprender a me virar sozinha. Agora, aqui é a minha nova casa. Bem que minhas coisas podiam vir voando do outro mundo, seria maravilhoso! – Falei sonhadora enquanto entrava no banheiro fechando a porta.

Logo voltei com o vestido que quase não cobria minha bunda, pelo menos não era decotado. Apenas o loiro continuava no quarto.

- Acho que vocês compraram um numero de vestido muito pequeno. – Eu disse me olhando no espelho.

- Eu comprei do tamanho certo. Ficou do jeito que eu queria. – Dean falou se aproximando de mim por trás, malicioso, como sempre. Fiz o caminho inverso onde um Allstar velho me esperava. Eu o vesti. Melhor do que nada.

- Onde estão os outros? – Falei pegando um casaco e fazendo uma trança meio bagunçada. Eu parecia muito glamorosa pro meu gosto.

- Já foram comer. – Ele disse se aproximando de novo, felinamente.

- Você tem que parar com isso. Já estou cansada. Se não, paro na primeira cidade. Sabe, eu conheço o seu tipo. Bonito mas cachorro. E só pra deixar claro, isso não funciona comigo. Nunca funcionou e não vai ser agora que vai funcionar. – Falei direta e sincera, sem sarcasmo ou qualquer outra coisa.

- Vamos ver! E como você sobreviveria sozinha? Nem roupa tem. – Falou me desafiando.

Antes aquilo parecia charmoso na TV, agora, apenas era irritante. Revirei os olhos com impaciência.

- Tenho certeza que o Sam ou o Cass adorariam me ajudar e aposto que eles seriam bem mais simpáticos do que você. – Falei abrindo a porta enquanto ele pegava todas as coisas e trancava a porta, entregando a chave na recepção.

Ele não me respondeu e eu não fiz questão de qualquer forma. Chegamos à lanchonete do lado do Motel e encontramos Sam e Cass comendo.

- Você está muito bonita, Carolina. – Cass falou, me dando espaço na mesa.

- Obrigada. Você é muito _simpático_. – Enfatizei, soltando uma indireta.

Olhei para o Dean e ele olhava de cara feia pra mim.

- Sabe, Cass, eu preciso de algumas roupas e não tenho dinheiro. Você poderia me ajudar? Prometo que vou te retribuir. – Falei sorrindo feliz.

- Claro que sim. – Ele falou, esticou a mão e apareceram na mesa cinco mil dólares. – Aqui. Não precisa pagar. Eu adoro ajudar a nova garota dos Irmãos Winchester. – Fiz careta.

Às vezes sinceridade era muito constrangedor.

- Eu não sou de ninguém. Mas eu fico muito agradecida. – Peguei o dinheiro e dei um beijinho no rosto do anjo.

Ele ficou coradinho, com vergonha. Eu sorri e comecei a tomar meu café quase preto e meu pão integral.

- Você não precisava ter pedido pra ele. – Dean falou serio, comendo um X-Burguer.

- Você disse que não iria me ajudar, então... – Dei de ombros, tomando meu café.

- Eu não disse isso! Eu disse que você não tinha roupa, não que eu não fosse pagar. E você só vai comer isso? – Ele falou implicando comigo.

- Aff, você parece meu pai! E eu faço o que eu quiser. Já sou maior de idade, _"Papai"._

- Como o Cass falou, a garota dos Winchester, não do anjo, e seu pai não faria o que eu quero fazer com você... – Ele disse rindo, sacana.

- Talvez ele quisesse já que eu não o conheço, nunca o vi na vida. – Falei dando de ombros, terminado meu café.

Ele me olhou serio, arrependido.

- Desculpa. Eu não quis ofender. – Era a primeira vez que eu ouvia Dean Winchester pedindo desculpa pra alguém. Ele apenas fazia, sem arrependimentos.

Parece que o Sam e o Cass também concordavam comigo, por que falaram ao mesmo tempo. – Você o que? – Dean apenas revirou os olhos. Eu sorri pra ele.

- Tudo bem, não ofendeu. É a verdade da minha vida. Sem pai, mãe ausente, poucos amigos e quase estudiosa, os livros sempre foram meu modo de sobreviver. Pronto. Não há mais nada a saber sobre mim. – Dei de ombros de novo. Era a verdade.

- Nossa... Agora pareceu o Dean falando. Só falta saber atirar. – Sam falou quebrando o clima ruim.

- Não conte com isso. Tenho uma péssima mira. É capaz de eu acertar meu próprio pé. Talvez se eu treinar bastante eu consiga.

- Então, o Dean vai te ensinar. Ele é o melhor.

Era impressão minha ou Sam estava tentando me jogar pra cima do irmão?

- Vamos deixar mais uma coisa bem clara, nada de ficar me jogando pra cima de outros homens. Não sou um objeto. Entenderam? – Olhei para os três para ver se eles tinham entendido. Ainda não parecia estar claro pra eles.

– Tudo bem, vou falar de um jeito mais fácil. Se eu quiser sair com alguém, beijar ou transar, eu tenho capacidade pra fazer isso sozinha. – Eles concordaram e finalmente fomos embora, pra casa do Bob. Um novo caso de fantasma.

* * *

Bem, aqui está! Espero que os comentarios! Não se acanhem.


	3. Capitulo III - Loiro Irritante

**A garota dos Winchester**

by _**Karol Freitas**_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Infelizmente Supernatural não me pertence mas eu posso sonhar com o Dean.

**Sinopse:** Se você pudesse conhecer seus ídolos o que você faria?

**Shipper:** Dean/Sam/Self Inserction

**Avisos:** Fic Slash! Homossexualismo e Heterossexualismo. Conteúdo adulto!

**Beta:** Eu mesma. Meus erros.

* * *

** Capitulo III - Loiro Irritante**

Estávamos no carro a mais de três horas, eu estava enjoada, com um vestido que queria virar camiseta, com três caras me olhando como se pudessem me comer apenas com o olhar e morrendo de fome. Já não aguentava mais.

– Dá pra parar de me olhar feito um pedaço de bife? – Perguntei a ninguém particularmente, olhando pela janela, observando as arvores e pequenas casas que passavam por nós.

– Eu ainda sinto seus olhares sobre mim. – Eles continuavam olhando pra mim.

Finalmente eu os encarei. Eu queria saber como o Dean conseguia dirigir olhando para o lado, ignorando completamente a estrada. Eu estava no banco do carona, Sam e Cass estavam no banco de trás.

– Sua calcinha está aparecendo... – Dean falou tentando fingir indiferença.

– É sua culpa. – Falei encostando a cabeça no vidro. Eu ainda estava cansada. Talvez fosse o fuso horário entre os mundos ou talvez meu corpo ainda estivesse se acostumando.

– Nós podemos parar um pouco pra comer alguma coisa? Não me sinto muito bem. – Falei fechando os olhos.

Senti mãos na minha testa e pescoço. Imediatamente me senti melhor.

– Ela está com febre e sua energia vital está baixa. – Cass falou no banco, atrás de mim, de modo que suas mãos continuaram na minha cabeça.

– O que isso significa? – Sam perguntou interessado.

– Ela precisa de energia dessa dimensão para sobreviver, e só eu posso fazer isso sem me desgastar. Também é possível através de relações sexuais ou um ritual onde a pessoa aceita doar uma parte de sua energia para ela. – Ele falava e eu me sentia cada vez melhor.

– Eu vou virar uma Súcubo? Ter que roubar energia das pessoas através do toque? – Falei me sentindo uma aberração.

– Não, só por alguns meses, até seu corpo se acostumar a nossa realidade. Porem tenho que avisar, quanto mais energia e mais tempo você tem aqui, mais difícil vai ser voltar pra casa.

– Casa... Nunca tive, me mudando de um lugar para outro. Pelo menos era seguro. - Falei derrotada.

Finalmente Cass tirou sua mão da minha testa. Pude respirar aliviada.

– Nós vamos te proteger. – Dean falou, encostando o carro em frente a um Drive-Thru.

– Eu sei que sim, mas não quero ser protegida. Quero poder me defender sozinha, sem ajuda de ninguém. Foi muito difícil ter minha independência e não vai ser agora que vou bancar a princesa em perigo.

– Entendi tudo. Isso é ego ferido. – Dean falou debochando.

– Haha! Como se você aceitasse alguma ajuda! – Falei rindo, sarcástica.

– Não estamos falando de mim! É você que não sabe se defender.

– Não se preocupe! Eu vou aprender e logo não haverá necessidade de você cuidar da minha vida! – Gritei muito irritada, virando a cara e o ignorando completamente.

– Eu não queria atrapalhar, entretanto precisamos fazer o pedido. – Sam falou tentando nos acalmar.

– Eu quero um suco e um chesseburger com bacon, sem batata. E só avisando, eu não posso viver comendo esse Junk-Food. Em um mês vou estar rolando, ao invés de andar.

– Fresca...

– Calado! – Falei irritada. Sam fez nossos pedidos. Logo estávamos comendo no acostamento, em silencio. Continuamos nossa viajem.

– x –

– Desculpa... – Dean falou.

Olhei pra ele. Que droga! Essa carinha de quem faz força pra parece serio, só o deixa mais lindo e sexy.

– Não sei lidar com mulheres...

– Não precisa me pedir desculpa a cada vez que discutirmos. Não sou tão sensível ainda, na verdade não sou nenhum pouco sensível. Se eu estiver seria não quer dizer que estou brava. E como você não sabe lidar com mulheres, você não... – Ele não me deixou terminar a frase, me interrompendo.

– Eu não preciso lidar com elas, só transar com elas. – Ele riu e eu revirei os olhos.

– Eu também quero participar da agradável conversa. – Sam falou sarcástico enfiando sua cabeça pelo vão dos bancos.

– Claro! Sempre há espaço para mais um. – Falei dando um beijinho no seu rosto. Ele sorriu safado. Eu gargalhei.

– Hei, eu não ganho um beijo também? – Dean perguntou com uma fingida irritação.

– Não. Você foi um menino muito mal! – Continuei rindo.

– Sem piadinhas. Por favor. – Falei logo depois que percebi o duplo sentido.

Logo chegamos à casa do Bob.

– x –

Eu tentei me arrumar de modo que meu vestido ficasse no lugar. Desisti e saímos do carro.

Bob nos esperava na porta da casa.

– Meninos! Essa é a nova namorada de vocês? – Bob perguntou desconfiado assim que passamos pela porta.

– Afinal, quem é você? – Ele perguntava impaciente.

– Bem que eu queria Bob, contudo ela não quer saber de mim. – Dean recitou num falso drama emocional.

– Ela é Carolina Freitas. Estudante de Psicologia. Caiu na... No nosso quarto, do céu. De outra dimensão. – Sam explicou simpaticamente.

– Idijts! Ela deve ser um demônio, e ainda por cima veste essas roupas. Com certeza é. – Bob falou pegando a faca e a água benta.

– Hei... Eu já passei por isso. E foi esse idiota que comprou essa roupa. – Falei correndo pra trás do Dean.

Ele disse que me protegeria, não é?

– É verdade Bob. Precisamos de ajuda. – Sam falou entrando na casa e todos nós os seguimos.

– É o seguinte, precisamos de um lugar pra ela ficar e treinamento.

– Tudo bem. Ela parece inofensiva. – Bob falou afiando sua faca.

– Também não precisa me humilhar. Quando é que eu iria saber que aquelas aulas de artes marciais fariam falta? E eu não vou ficar aqui. Não vou dar despesa pra ninguém. – Falei me levantando.

Bob parecia dizer alguma coisa, porem foi interrompido pelo loiro irritante.

– Vai sim.

– Você. Não. É. Meu. Pai! – Falei calma e espaçadamente para ver se ele compreendia.

– Eu sou responsável por você! Então conheça o "Papai Dean"! – Ele gritou de volta pra mim.

– Tá mais pra Diana. Eu sou responsável por eu mesma! – Rebati batendo o pé de frustrada.

– Como você aguenta isso Sam? Se fosse eu já tinha socado ele. – Falei pro Sam. Ele apenas deu de ombros.

– Eu sou responsável por você desde o momento que você caiu na minha cama.

– Quer ver só?! – Falei me virando, quando estava chegando à porta ele me pegou no colo e me colocou no sofá, me segurando no lugar.

– Dá pra me soltar? – Bati nele, tentando tirar suas mãos de mim. Fortes e firmes mãos.

– Eu não vou fugir. – Falei emburrada. Ele me soltou fazendo careta.

– Agora que tudo foi esclarecido, vou mostrar seu quarto. – Bob me disse.

– De preferência longe desse arrogante, idiota, insensível, mandão loiro irritante. Além disso, preciso comprar roupas descente. – Falei subindo as escadas com Bob ao meu lado, sem olhar para o loiro lindo porem, irritante.

– x –

Depois eu e Sam estávamos saindo de casa para ir às compras, mas parece que eu nunca teria paz.

– Aonde você esta indo? – Perguntei ao Dean.

– Eu vou com vocês. – Ele disse arrogante.

– Não vai, não. E se você me seguir eu juro que entro no seu quarto de noite de modo que você nunca tenha filhos na vida. Entendeu? – Falei dando um tapinha em seu rosto.

Continuei andando e puxei Sam pelo braço. Andando assim, com ele, abraçadinhos até o carro.

* * *

Reviews?...


	4. Capítulo IV - All The Lovers

**A garota dos Winchester**

by _**Karol Freitas**_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Infelizmente Supernatural não me pertence mas eu posso sonhar com o Dean.

**Sinopse:** Se você pudesse conhecer seus ídolos o que você faria?

**Shipper:** Dean/Sam/Self Inserction

**Avisos:** Fic Slash! Homossexualismo e Heterossexualismo. Conteúdo adulto!

**Beta:** Eu mesma. Meus erros.

**N/A:** Capitulo novo! Espero que gostem!  
N/A: NC+18. Conteúdo Adulto Heterossexual.

Quero agradecer o apoio da Bia Winchester e Viola Psique Black.

* * *

**All The Lovers**

**Pov Dean**

Porra! Essa garota tá me deixando louco! E não é de uma forma boa. É irritante e frustrante.

Já passei da idade de cuidar de criança. Primeiro uma garota praticamente pelada cai nos meus braços e atrapalha a minha foda. Depois invade minha vida completamente.

Tenho que aguentar chilique e nem posso fazer uma piadinha que ela se irrita toda. Bem... ela também me irrita com as piadinhas dela.

Agora tenho que cuidar de uma garota mais escorregadia do que manteiga quente.

E nesse momento acabei de ser chutado e trocado pelo meu querido irmãozinho.

Eu estava muito ferrado...

Sem ter o que fazer, voltei pra dentro de casa. Bob lia um livro quando entrei.

– É, garoto. Você está ferrado. Problema pelo resto da vida. – Bob falou sem desviar de sua leitura.

– Porque você diz isso? – Não entendi nada.

– É obvio. O modo que ela foge de você. O quanto ela tenta se afastar a cada momento que percebe que está perto de mais. A implicância. Os olhares. – Olhei pra ele não acreditando.

– Você não pode negar! E você faz o mesmo. Tirando a parte de se afastar. Você vive agarrando ela a todo o momento.

– Você está vendo coisa aonde não tem! – Falei nervoso. Nunca admitiria.

– Não tente me enganar! Eu já fui jovem e casado. Eu sei como é. – Ele disse pegando um copo e o enchendo com uísque.

– Sabe, quando você conheceu a Jô Harvale pensei que fosse casar com ela. Era desse jeito com ela também. Vocês viviam brigando e se agarrando. Então se eu fosse você tomava cuidado com o que quer, e se decida. Vai chegar uma hora que ela vai embora, de uma forma ou de outra. – Bob disse se levantando e me deixou sozinho, com meus pensamentos confusos.

Resolvi sair um pouco. Beber sempre ajudava. Peguei o Impala e parei no primeiro bar que encontrei.

– Uma dose dupla de Uísque. – Pedi ao barman.

Bebi a dose olhando ao redor, tinham loiras e morenas. Acho que iria variar um pouco. Fui falar com a morena gostosa.

– Hei, posso te pagar uma bebida? – Perguntei com meu melhor sorriso.

– Claro loirinho. Sou Melanie. Prazer. – Ela disse beijando o canto da minha boca, enquanto nossas bebidas foram entregues.

– Eric. O prazer é com certeza meu. – Eu disse a puxando pelo o pescoço.

Tocando sua boca com minha língua, adentrando naquele lugar quente. Já começava a ficar excitado.

– Você gostaria de ir para um lugar mais calmo? – Perguntei bebendo a dose de uísque.

– Só se for agora. – Ela disse pegando sua bolsa.

Paguei as bebidas e saímos de lá.

Paramos no motel mais próximo. Antes de entrar no quarto já estava tirando suas roupas.

Finalmente entrei, fechei a porta com o pé e joguei na cama.

Nem lembrava mais de seu nome, nunca me lembro.

Já estávamos ambos pelados. Olhei pela primeira vez para seu rosto. Era parecida com o meu pesadelo pessoal. Tinha os cabelos cacheados e cumpridos, como o dela, todavia não era nenhum pouco inocente.

Me senti mal e culpado, mas não era hora pra isso.

Eu a penetrei sem nenhuma preparação, devagar. Ela pedia mais e eu dava. Eu não senti muita coisa, é como se eu estivesse em outro mundo. Eu não estava realmente ali, naquele momento.

Ela gozou. Logo em seguida me deixei levar. Foi estranho. Rápido e limpo. Tirei a camisinha e me vesti.

– Pode ficar o resto da hora. Já está pago. – Peguei minha carteira e jaqueta, abrindo a porta.

– Já vai, gatinho? – Ela perguntou manhosa.

– Sim. – Falei apenas isso e fui a outro bar, apenas beber.

Eu tinha percebido que estava mais ferrado do que quando tinha ido pro inferno. Bebi um copo atrás do outro. Só sai de lá quando o dono me pulsou, melhor, me jogou pra fora.

Voltei pra casa do Bob de madrugada. Estava mais do que bêbado, acabei esbarrando em alguma coisa e me segurei na parede. Ouvi um grito feminino.

– Merda! Dean. Quer me matar de susto? – Lá estava ela. O motivo do meu sofrimento.

– Onde você estava? Sabe, você não é mais tão novinho pra ficar fazendo essas coisas. Ah! Quer saber? Não me conta. É bem obvio. – Ela disse revirando os olhos impaciente.

– O-oque é obvio? – Perguntei, me enrolando nas palavras, me aproximando dela. Abraçando-a.

– Que você estava bebendo e transando. Eu posso sentir o cheiro. – Ela falou cheirando meu pescoço e camiseta.

Arrepiei.

Fiquei excitado na hora, muito mais do que o resto da noite.

– Vem, eu te ajudo a subir as escadas.

– Você não precisa fazer isso... – Eu sussurrava no ouvido dela. Enquanto era levado pro quaro.

– Eu já estou acostumada. Eu tinha uma irmã que sempre chegava bêbeda em casa e trazia vários namorados. Era engraçado e constrangedor.

Ela soltou uma risadinha baixa. Eu podia gozar só ouvindo sua voz.

– Pronto. Chegamos. – Ela me colocou na cama e eu me joguei nela.

Tirou meus sapatos, minha calça e quando terminou de tirar minha camisa eu a puxei, deitando de conchinha. Acariciando seu corpo cheio de formas, sua barriga e seios. Me esfreguei nela, me aconchegando melhor. Gemendo baixinho.

– Dean... Me solta... – Ouvi baixinho, sua voz manhosa. Parecia mais um gemido.

– Você está bêbado. Não vai lembrar-se de nada amanha.

– E se eu não estivesse? Você estaria aqui. Na minha cama? – Sussurrei em seu ouvido. Beijando seu pescoço suavemente.

– Eu... huumm... – Acariciei por cima de sua calcinha de seda.

Tão frágil que eu poderia rasgar com um dedo. Afastei com cuidado, adentrando naquele lugar tão quente e molhado. Massageando suavemente, descendo pra sua entrada, acariciando bem devagar...

– Não... Dean... Eu... – Virei seu rosto e beijei seus lábios avermelhados, invadindo sua boca. Descobrindo seu sabor.

Eu escutava gemidos, isso me motivava a continuar. Forcei um pouco mais, entrou a ponta do meu dedo. Devagar, forcei mais um pouco, tirei e coloquei mais um pouco. Ela gemia de prazer. Continuei devagar e cuidadoso.

Sempre beijando e acariciando seu corpo. Tirei sua camiseta e beijei seus seios empinados, um de cada vez, logo desci por sua barriga gostosa, encontrando seu sexo. Abri suas pernas, ela tentou fechar.

– Abri pra mim, abre... – Falei suave, olhando seu rosto do corado.

Ela fechou os olhos e relaxou. Se abrindo. Afastei seus lábios e lambi, firme e lentamente, encontrando seu lugar de prazer, sugando. Sugando forte. Senti sua mão na minha cabeça e seus gritos.

– Shhh... Você quer o Bob venha fazer companhia pra gente? – Falei sem fôlego.

Ela fez careta e mordeu o travesseiro.

Voltei a chupa-la com ainda mais fome. Enfiei minha língua com seu fosse meu pau, segurei sua cintura, impedindo que ela se movesse.

Tirei minha cueca e me aproximei com ela me olhando. Não era um olhar ingênuo, nem malicioso, era apenas a constatação de algo, a certeza do que iria acontecer.

– Você não confia em mim? – Perguntei beijando sua boca suavemente.

– A questão não é confiar, porque eu confio. O problema é a consequência dos meus atos. – Ela me olhou pensativa.

– Eu não quero saber de ciúmes ou você brigando com outras pessoas por minha causa. Você não me conta o que faz com outras pessoas que eu também não conto.

– Você está propondo um relacionamento aberto? – Eu não conseguia acreditar nisso.

– Bem, eu te conheço. Você nunca aguentaria ficar com uma pessoa só. Eu te conheço.

– Não conhece, não. – Falei irritado.

– Filho de um militar, sua mãe morreu em incêndio duvidoso. Cuidou do irmão menor, que tem uma queda desde sempre. – Ela falou como se lesse um livro.

– Como você pode ter tanta certeza sobre tudo isso?

– Eu não sou cega e é exatamente como na serie. Mas tenho que dizer que você é melhor e ao mesmo tempo pior do eu imaginava. Talvez eu não saiba tudo. – Ela falou agarrando meu pescoço.

– E então vai aceitar? Pense no seu irmão. Você não vai querer magoa-lo e abandona-lo, não é? – Ela estava certa.

Eu nunca magoaria o Sammy. Era a pessoa que eu mais amava no mundo. Então, para selar nosso acordo eu a beijei e a penetrei.

– Devagar... – Ela gemia de prazer e dor baixinho. Fui entrando a cada centímetro tão lentamente que chegava a doer.

– Carol... Tão apertado, tão quente... – Parei pra respirar.

Minha vontade era entrar com tudo e gozar loucamente.

Forcei mais e finalmente cheguei ao fim. Olhei pra ela que chorava e gemia ao mesmo tempo.

– 'Tá tudo bem? – Perguntei limpando suas lagrimas.

– Humm... Doi mas é tão gostoso ao mesmo tempo... – Ela sussurrou arranhando minhas costas.

– Eu sei como é... – Falei gemendo.

Eu tinha que me concentrar se não acabaria gozando sem me mover. Ela se contraia a minha volta. Comecei a mover.

Fui saindo devagar e entrando mais lento ainda. Eu não sabia se era o paraíso ou o inferno. Cada movimento era um gemido.

– Mais rápido! – Ela gritou angustiada, agarrando minha bunda, cravando as unhas. Gritei, me movendo mais rápido. Enlouqueci, metendo forte e rápido.

– Dean... – Ela gritou jogando a cabeça pra trás.

Mordi seu pescoço forte, tentando abafar meus gemidos. Ela gritou mais. Eu estava muito próximo. A cada momento eu me movia mais rápido.

– Eu vou... – Só senti seu corpo inteiro contrair e me apertar.

Não aguentei e explodi junto com ela. Continuei no mesmo lugar durante muitos minutos.

Fui despertado por sua voz rouca.

– Olha pra trás. – E eu olhei.

Sam nos olhava magoado e surpreso. Levantei lentamente, ainda com as pernas bambas.

– Entra. – Falei baixo pra ele. Ele obedeceu incrivelmente fácil. Ele se sentou na poltrona do lado da cama.

– Desde quando você estava vendo? – Perguntei constrangido pela primeira vez na vida. Os dois me olhavam, cada um com seus pensamentos.

– Desde que eu ouvi um grito. Por sorte encontrei o Bob no corredor. Eu disse iria ver o que tinha acontecido. Eu vi tudo. Vi e ouvi. – Eu não sabia o que fazer, então, não fiz nada. Fiquei em pé, os olhando.

– Tudo bem. Vocês não precisam dizer nada. – Ela falou e olhou pro Sam, arrependida.

– Desculpa Sam. Eu não devia ter me deixado levar. No meu egoísmo te magoei. Eu gosto tanto de você quanto do Dean. Nada que eu faça pode desfazer isso. – Ela fungou. Parecia quase chorar.

– De manha eu vou embora. Eu sei me virar. Eu quero agradecer por tudo. Eu tenho certeza que sem você eu estaria morta desde aquela primeira vez que eu acabei caindo em cima de vocês. – Ela falou fazendo piadinha.

Ela se levantou. Ela realmente iria embora. Eu fiquei sem reação. Fiquei parado.

– Carol. Não! Por favor, Fica. – Sam falou e a abraçou. Ela soluçava.

– Está tudo bem. Eu já esperava por isso. Mas não esperava que fosse tão rápido. Eu também gosto de você. E tem como não gostar? – Sam falou gentil a colocando na cama e se deitou ao lado dela.

Ele me chamou com o olhar, com os lábios disse "- Depois conversamos". Eu me deitei do outro lado abraçando os dois. Ela chorou até dormir. Pegamos no sono junto a ela. Os três abraçados.

* * *

Mereço reviews?


	5. Capitulo V - Voyeur

**A garota dos Winchester**

by _**Karol Freitas**_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Infelizmente Supernatural não me pertence mas eu posso sonhar com o Dean.

**Sinopse:** Se você pudesse conhecer seus ídolos o que você faria?

**Shipper:** Dean/Sam/Self Inserction

**Avisos:** Fic Slash! Homossexualismo e Heterossexualismo. Conteúdo adulto!

**Beta:** Eu mesma. Meus erros.

**N/A: **Agradecendo novamente a Bia e a Viola pelos comentarios.^^

* * *

**Voyeur**

**Pov Sam**

Ok. Minha vida já era complicada o suficiente, mas agora está completamente bagunçada.

Depois da Carol, nada foi o mesmo.

Eu não acredito nisso, mas tenho que falar, ficou bem melhor. Antes, apenas era engraçado o modo que ela enfrentava o Dean, eu só tive coragem de fazer aquilo quando eu tinha o apoio da Rubi. Mas ela vai apenas com seu porte baixinho e pequenino e o enfrenta, de igual pra igual. Eu zoei demais ele.

Depois veio a hora do sexo, ele está mais... Selvagem e criativo. E quando ela está por perto nunca é chato! Até o Cass ri com ela. Eu já vi os olhares dele pra cima dela. Vou ficar mais ainda de olho nesse anjo safado. O Dean não sabe, mas eu sei que eles transam em segredo.

Eu também tive minha chance de contato. Quando fomos fazer compras, foi exatamente o contrario do que eu imaginava. Foi divertido e rápido. Ela andava agarrada ao meu braço, roçando nossos corpos, fazendo piada, escolheu algumas roupas e me mostrava para ver como ficou. Todas eram bem comportadas e justas.

– Porque você não prova algo mais... Feminino? – Perguntei com medo de levar um tapa.

Eu ia falar sexy mas mudei de ideia na ultima hora.

– Você acha que eu não sou sensual? – Ela fez uma cara maliciosa e depois rolou os olhos, voltando ao normal.

– Roupas são pra me deixar confortável. Ninguém precisa ver meu corpo. Se eu quiser, eu mesma vou mostrar, ok? – Ela falou me mostrando a ultima roupa.

Eu não podia negar, eu gostava disso. Atitude e respeito. E se ela quisesse me mostrar eu ficaria muito feliz.

– Sam? Sam? 'Ta me ouvindo? – Minha cara devia estar hilária porque ele ria de mim.

– É claro que eu estou escutando.

– Você pode pagar pra mim enquanto eu me troco? – Ela perguntou beijando meu rosto carinhosamente.

– Hum... Você devia parar de ficar beijando as pessoas se não quer ser agarrada... – Falei meio aéreo, sorrindo.

– Ok. Eu paro. Então, e um abraço? Pode? – Ela falou me abraçando pelo pescoço, rindo. Eu ri junto. Era uma criança mesmo.

– Ah! Desisto! Você pode tudo! Te espero no caixa.

– Obrigada, Sammy! – Falou me beijando de novo, indo se trocar.

Balancei a cabeça e fui pagar as coisas.

Logo estávamos comendo. Ela me obrigou a comer sushi! Acredita? Terminamos de comer e andamos mais um pouco pelo shopping, abraçados.

Eu a adorava. Naquele momento eu finalmente entendia o Dean. O porquê de ele sempre tentar tirar uma casquinha dela. Tão inocente e sexy, e ela sabia o efeito que tinha. À noite voltamos pra casa no meu carro.

– Obrigada, Sam. Foi divertido. – Ela dizia olhando a paisagem fora da janela. Linda.

– Eu também me diverti. – Falei sorrindo, mas ela não viu. – Então... Você gosta do Dean? – Perguntei de uma vez.

– Sim. E de você e do Cass também. Porem, Dean é a pessoa mais irritante que eu já conheci. Me irrita impossivelmente muito mais do que eu já me irritei na vida. Na verdade, eu era conhecida por ser calma. – Ela falou irritada. Eu ri de novo.

– Não era isso que queria dizer, mas tá respondido. Bom, nós vamos caçar o fantasma, e enquanto isso você fica com o Bob, ok? – falei mudando de assunto.

– Não. Eu quero ir junto. – Ela falou animada.

– Por favor. Só me diz o que eu tenho que fazer. – Seus olhos chegavam a brilhar de empolgação.

– Ok. Porem você vai ter que falar com o Dean também, e ele não vai gostar nada disso.

– Ah! Ele vai deixar, sim. Eu me viro com ele. – Ela disse como se não fosse muito difícil.

Eu não me cansava de rir. Logo chegamos em casa. Já era muito tarde.

– Obrigada de novo, Sam. – Ela me deu um abraço bem apertado. Eu retribuí.

Seus Cabelos tinham um cheiro gostoso de frutas. Em seguida ela pegou suas coisas e foi para o quarto.

Subi em seguida e fui pro meu. Tirei a roupa e fiquei olhando para o teto, pensando o quanto nossas vida tinham mudado.

Depois de meia hora ouvi um barulho no corredor. Foi quando eu vi tudo acontecendo.

Dean bêbado, ela tentando se afastar. As caricias ousadas e gemidos altos. Eu não sei se eu estava mais excitado ou irritado pelo Dean estar me traindo dentro de casa, ou talvez porque eu quisesse estar em seu lugar.

Vi cada movimento e gemido.

Não consegui sair dali. Era meio hipnótico, eu sei lá. Eles só perceberam minha presença depois de gozar. E enfim, percebi que não poderia mais viver sem ela. Dormimos os três juntinhos e amanha tudo seria esclarecido.

Permanecemos a noite toda abraçados, como da primeira vez.

Acordei e chamei o Dean, ele entendeu. Nós levantamos sem fazer barulho e fomos pra cozinha.

– Dean, agora você pode me falar o que está acontecendo? – Perguntei inconformado.

– O que você viu. Relacionamento aberto. – Ele falou pegando uma cerveja na geladeira.

– E pelo o que eu entendi você não queria isso. Você quer realmente namorar ela? Só ela? – Perguntei magoado. - Você não me ama mais?

– Ok. Vou ser sincero. Eu acho que a amo. Lembra a Jô? Pois é. Dessa vez é muito mais forte. E eu nem gosto de lembrar o quanto fiquei devastado. A Carol é do tipo pra casar, então eu estava disposto a me conformar com isso. Mas eu te amo também como nunca amei ninguém. De verdade, pra sempre. Entretanto, meu negocio é mulher. Ai pensei: e se eu pudesse ficar com os dois? Talvez essa coisa de relação aberta funcione. Agora, você tem que fazer sua parte.

– Fazer a minha parte? – Falei tentando ter certeza sobre o que ele falava.

– Não se faça de idiota! Eu sei que você também gosta dela. Vi você excitado nos olhando. 'Tá na hora da ação maninho!

– Eu não vou fazer isso, Dean. É imoral! – Falei indignado. – Eu nunca faria isso!

– Então você prefere ser correto a ser feliz? Ah! Para com isso! Todos saem ganhando. – Ele se jogou frustrado na cadeira.

– Dean. Não! É errado.

– Então espero que você esteja pronto pra a ver indo embora, pra sempre! – Ele disse terminado de beber a sua cerveja.

Então era isso. Eu tinha que me decidir.

Essa é nossa chance de ser feliz, ter uma família de verdade. Filhos pela casa, bagunça espalhada e alegria por todo o lado. Era isso o que eu queria.

Queria ver sorrisos todos os dias no rosto do Dean como venho vendo nos últimos dias. Ela era a felicidade.

Saindo dos meus pensamentos, percebi uma movimentação na escada. Olhei melhor, era ela. Vestindo apenas uma camiseta grande que batia na metade das coxas, cabelos cacheados todo bagunçado, ainda com sono.

Bocejando, se sentou de frente para nós dois. Sexy e simples. Super sexy.

Eu olhei para o Dean e ele olhou pra mim. Eu conhecia aquele olhar. Ele iria aprontar.

– Bom dia. – Ela falou apoiando o braço na bancada, sustentando sua cabeça. – 'Tô com fome. – Tão educada... Eu ri.

– Bom dia pra você também. – Dean falou se aproximando dela. Ela nem se moveu. – Serve eu? – Ele disse beijando sua boca. Ela o beijou de volta, calmamente.

– O que você está aprontando, Dean? Me cheira a armação...

– Oh! Fui pego! – Ele falou colocando a mão no coração. Dramático.

– Não, é serio agora. Eu só estou feliz por ontem...

– Ah... – Ela falou com vergonha, constrangida.

– Está tudo bem, não está? – Ele voltou a perguntar, carinhoso.

– Sim... Porque não estaria? – Ela falou inocentemente. Algo estava estranho.

– Tem certeza? – Perguntei parando em sua frente.

– Tenho. – Ela falou olhando pra chão. Olhei pro Dean, ele movia a boca dizendo: _"- Faça alguma coisa!_".

Mas eu não sabia o que fazer!

– Quer treinar mais tarde? – Falei sorrindo nervoso.

– 'Tá bom. – Ela deu de ombros e se serviu de café e toradas, como sempre.

Sai da cozinha, praticamente fugindo. Me tranquei no quarto, pensando num jeito de falar com ela.

Só que não tinha um jeito fácil de dizer isso! Como o Dean conseguia fazer para parecer tão fácil? Não faço ideia. Na verdade, não faço ideia nem do que falar. Aquela famosa frase de casamento agora parecia muito oportuna. _"- Fale agora ou cale-se para sempre."_

* * *

_Comentarios?..._


	6. Capitulo VI – Devo ficar ou de ir?

**A garota dos Winchester**

by _**Karol Freitas**_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Infelizmente Supernatural não me pertence mas eu posso sonhar com o Dean.

**Sinopse:** Se você pudesse conhecer seus ídolos o que você faria?

**Shipper:** Dean/Sam/Self Inserction

**Avisos:** Fic Slash! Homossexualismo e Heterossexualismo. Conteúdo adulto!

**Beta:** Eu mesma. Meus erros.

**N/A: **Nesse capitulo pesquisei sobre como se atirar com uma arma, há alguns videos no youtube e escrevi o que eu entendi. Sintam-se a vontade de me corrigir. E obrigada a quem continua comigo nessa fic.

* * *

**Capitulo VI – Devo ficar ou de ir?**

**Pov Carol**

Bem... eu não acredito que isso aconteceu! Cinco minutos de chilique interno... Pronto.

Agora preciso respirar bem fundo. Eu fiz tudo isso mesmo? É, fiz. Deve ser o ar... Ok.

Eu simplesmente pareço outra pessoa desde que cheguei nesse universo alternativo que eu tanto conheço.

É estranho estar aqui, quer ir embora e ao mesmo tempo, nunca mais sair daqui, e principalmente por causa daquele loiro irritante e tenho que confessar que o Sam e o Cass me surpreenderam, não pensei que eles pudessem ser tão... me desculpe a palavra, gostosos, lindos e atenciosos.

Nem em mil anos eu poderia me imaginar em tal situação. De qualquer forma, terminei meu café na companhia do loiro e suas piadinhas.

– Aproveitando seu bom humor, o que você acha de uma rapidinha, hein? – É, dá pra acreditar? Ele realmente falou isso em voz alta.

Eu apenas olhei torto, com minha mais perplexa expressão.

– Você só pode estar brincando! Tenho cara dessas suas amiguinhas, que você paga uma bebida e elas dão _"uma rapidinha"_ com você? – Me levantei, deixando minha xícara na pia após meu comentário sarcástico.

– Bem que podia ser... – E de novo, com apenas quatro palavras e um sorriso pervertido, me deixou completamente irritada.

Ignorei, suspirando fundo para não soca-lo, e sai da cozinha.

Subi pro quarto e me troquei.

Bati na porta do quarto do Sam, logo fui atendida. Ele parecia surpreso, confuso, culpado e triste. Tudo ao mesmo tempo. Eu ainda me lembrava de tudo que tinha acontecido, desde o episódio até o café da manha estranho e se arrependimento matasse, eu já não estaria aqui.

Dei meu melhor sorriso, eu tentaria passar esse dia de forma civilizada mesmo sabendo que eu não merecia tal coisa. Esse seria o ultimo dia ao lado das pessoas mais incríveis que já conheci.

– Ola, eu queria saber se você quer treinar comigo, você sabe, com a arma... – Falei suave e gentil, um lado meu que ele ainda tinha visto.

Ele sorriu lindamente, que chegavam a seus olhos verdes, tão diferentes de seu irmão. Intensos e sinceros, eles me diziam tudo o que eu precisava saber. Eu vi dor e insegurança. Por minha culpa.

– Não precisa se não quiser, eu vou entender. – Olhei pro chão envergonhada, me sentindo péssima.

– É claro que eu quero, vai ser engraçado. Espera um pouco. – Ele entrou no quarto e voltou com duas armas aparentemente leves, me entregou uma sorrindo maroto, me puxou escada a baixo.

Fomos pra fora da casa, havia cinco alvos.

– Ok. Primeiro precisamos saber como travar e destravar um arma. Essa é uma pistola. É simples. Puxa a trava pra baixo para destravar e puxa pra cima para travar. – Ele falava, demonstrando com a arma, uma pistola Beretta 92FS.

– Agora, o próximo passo é o posicionamento das pernas. A jeito mais fácil é deixar a perna direita um pouco a frente da esquerda. Também é importante manter a postura reta e braços firmes. – Ele dizia ajeitando minhas pernas, se colocando atrás de mim, colocando a pistola na minha mão.

– Com a pistola na mão, você segura com a mão direita, e com dedo indicador vai apertar o gatilho. Com a mão esquerda vai apoiar a outra mão e com o dedo polegar, vai posiciona-lo perto do gatilho, mirando no alvo. Quando se sentir confortável é só apertar o gatilho. – Com seu corpo colado ao meu eu tentava prestar atenção, de verdade, mas era meio difícil se concentrar com ele me encoxando e sussurrando dessa forma no meu ouvido.

Respirei fundo e me preparei. Suas mãos apoiavam meus braços, roçando quase imperceptivelmente. Por um momento fechei os olhos, relaxei e atirei.

– Muito bom! Pra primeira vez você foi muito bem. – Disse falando baixo ainda atrás de mim.

– Acho que sou boa em fazer coisas na primeira vez... – Acabou escapando uma piada bem infeliz. Me calei vendo a burrada que eu tinha feito. Ele se afastou.

– Agora tente sozinha. – E como sempre, com um sorriso me incentivou a tentar sozinha.

Me ajeitei, respirei fundo de novo e apertei o gatilho. E fiz de novo e novo com ele me observando e me instruindo a fazer de maneira correta. Depois de uma hora demos uma pausa.

– Bom, por hoje já chega, se você quiser pode continuar treinando. Mais tarde o Dean vai te ensinar como se defender. – Ele me disse com aquela carinha de cachorrinho que caiu da mudança ou talvez eu apenas esteja imaginando coisas. Olhei de novo. Tudo parecia normal.

É, eu só posso estar ficando louca. Quando é que os irmãos mais lindos do mundo estariam querendo ficar comigo, os dois?!

Ele se virou e voltou pra dentro de casa a passos lentos. Eu o observei sumindo, secretamente me despedindo do gigante que eu aprendi a amar ainda mais.

Tudo estava pronto. Minha mala estava arrumada com as poucas coisas que eu tinha comprado e o resto do dinheiro, me deixaria viver até arranjar um emprego.

Aproveitei que o Dean e Bob não estavam em casa, subi as escadas suavemente, sem fazer barulho. Passei pelo quarto do Sam rapidamente e logo estava no meu. Peguei minhas coisas e desci a escada com o mesmo cuidado.

Parei do lado de fora da casa. Eu sentiria muitas saudades desse lugar, de tudo mesmo.

Continuei meu caminho prendendo o choro, esperando que agora sem eu estar por perto, entre eles, eles pudessem ser felizes. Eu não atrapalharia mais suas vidas.

Andando pra fora da propriedade, encontrei a estrada, um longo e cumprido pedaço de terra que continuava aparentemente até o infinito. Me pus a andar, não precisei percorrer um longo caminho, logo um caminhão parou e eu alegremente pedi carona.

Tenho que dizer que o cara era bonito e mesmo assim não me atraiu em nada. Depois dos Winchester tudo parecia vazio.

Desci na cidade seguinte e me hospedei no motel mais perto, agora eu sabia o que os irmãos queriam dizer com "Beira de estrada". Era bem vagabundo mesmo, pequeno, com um cheiro suspeito e o colchão não era dos melhores. Melhor do que nada, não é?

Resolvi sair e explorar a cidade. Eu nunca havia estado em lugar tão pequeno, sujo e perigoso. Por enquanto era o suficiente pra mim.

Havia um mercado, varias casas pequenas e milhares de bares.

Bom, acho que já sabia o que fazer. Entrei no bar menos perigoso que eu vi. O Don's, o dono era um velho ranzinza que só me contratou porque eu era _bonitnha_ e com sua voz arrastada me falou: _"- Você é gostosinha, os clientes vão adorar! Contratada. Seu turno começa em cinco minutos."_ E aqui estava eu, servindo mesas, e pessoas bêbadas me paquerando a cada cinco minutos.

– O que o senhor deseja? – Fingi um sorriso tentando manter meu emprego de trinta minutos.

– Você na minha cama, mas uma cerveja me basta, baby. – Falou um cara moreno de olhos pretos, bonito e mesmo assim comum.

– É pra já. – Peguei a cerveja e logo estava servindo outras mesas, ouvindo cantadas, uma pior do que a outra.

E eu pensando que o Dean tinha as piadas ruins...

O turno durou a noite toda e eu estava exausta, mais do que eu lembrava que ter estado nos últimos dias. Fui pro motel e joguei me na cama. Tudo rodava, parecia que eu estava morrendo lentamente.

Eu precisava de ajuda, mas quem me ajudaria aqui? Fiz a única coisa que me restava. Orei. Quem sabe Deus nesse mundo fosse mais bondoso. Fechei os olhos e senti um bem estar incrível. Eu conhecia aquela sensação.

– Castiel? – Perguntei fracamente de abrindo os olhos lentamente.

– Te encontrei... – Ele me disse sorrindo. Fechei os olhos de novo, senti a cama chacoalhando e cai no sono imediatamente.

**Pov Castiel**

Vocês me conhecem.

Sou um anjo de poucas palavras. Mas preciso dizer isso.

Tudo estava tão estranho, fora do normal.

Antes o foco eram as caçadas mas agora parece apenas que era essa pequena humana frágil, que veio do nada e se instalou lentamente e sem que ninguém percebesse conquistou a todos.

No momento que olhei para ela percebi.

Era um anjo enviado para nos salvar da solidão e tristeza.

Sua alma brilhava a quilômetros de distancia e por algum motivo eu não pude acha-la, a menos que ela o quisesse, e como eu procurei!

Aqui foi o ultimo lugar que eu esperava encontra-la. Num motel sujo, quase morrendo sem sua energia vital.

Graças a deus consegui ouvir sua oração.

Me aproximei e toquei sua cabeça. Era extasiante. Era como uma troca de energia, como se provasse um pedaço de sua alma. Era um tipo de sexo espiritual.

Me deitei a seu lado, envolvendo todo seu corpo e espírito. Era sexo, era ainda mais, muito melhor.

Me deixei levar. Ela já tinha caído na inconsciência mas eu sentia tudo, sua alma já estava reabastecida e ela não podia pegar mais energia do que era possível.

Ouve uma explosão de energia, pra mim era o clímax.

Orgasmo.

Meu corpo e alma sentiram tudo, se é que eu tinha uma alma, respondendo os impulsos, gozei. Corpo e alma. A apertando em meus braços, gemendo.

Só espero que Dean não fique sabendo disso.

Infelizmente era hora de dizer que eu tinha a encontrado.

Me levantei. Os irmãos não ficariam nada feliz de saber onde ela estava. Em um segundo eu já estava na frente deles.

* * *

Então... me deixem saber o que acharam do capitulo, ok? até a próxima.


	7. Capitulo VII - Feeling Guilty

**A garota dos Winchester**

by _**Karol Freitas**_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Infelizmente Supernatural não me pertence mas eu posso sonhar com o Dean.

**Sinopse:** Se você pudesse conhecer seus ídolos o que você faria?

**Shipper:** Dean/Sam/Self Inserction

**Avisos:** Fic Slash! Homossexualismo e Heterossexualismo. Conteúdo adulto!

**Beta:** Eu mesma. Meus erros.

* * *

**Capitulo VII - Feeling Guilty**

**Pov Dean**

Voltei pra casa depois de comprar todas as coisas que aquela morena baixinha tinha pedido e encontro a casa em completo silêncio.

Coloquei as coisas na cozinha, passei pela sala e nada, fui ao seu quarto, estava completamente vazio, suas roupas não estavam lá. Fui falar com Sam.

– Sammy, cadê a Carol?

– Está treinando lá fora. – Ele respondeu lendo um livro, sem desviar o olhar.

– Não está não! – Gritei frustrado.

– Não? Então onde está? – Ele coçou a cabeça, confuso. Depois eu é que sou o lento...

– Ela fugiu, seu idiota! Foi embora. Não era pra você estar com ela? – Sentia vontade de socar alguma coisa ou quem sabe alguém...

– Eu estava, faz dez minutos que eu subi. – Ele falou começando a entender a situação.

– Aonde ela se meteu? E se estiver ferida? Você conversou com ela? – Percebi que pela sua cara não tinha falado nada.

– Eu tentei, cara! É tão difícil falar essas coisas. Eu não sabia o que falar, ok?! Não posso fazer nada. – Ele gritou de volta pra mim, quase arrancando os cabelos.

– Você é um idiota mesmo! – Soquei a parede, descontando a raiva. – Castiel, eu preciso da sua ajuda! – Gritei aos céus e como sempre ele apareceu segundos depois a minha frente.

– Você não precisa gritar, Dean. Até Deus deve ter ouvido. Eu estava ocupado lutando uma guerra, os anjos estão agitados. – Castiel falou, calmo e pacifico como sempre.

– A Carol desapareceu! Você sabe onde ela está? – Perguntei esperançoso. Ele olhou pro nada e depois de um minuto respondeu.

– É estranho. Eu não consigo encontra-la. É como se algo a protegesse, como um campo de energia que me impede de acha-la.

– Vamos procurar na cidade. Ela não pode estar longe. Vamos, Sam. – Sai em direção ao carro com Sam ao meu lado.

Logo estávamos rodando a cidade, sem sinal dela. Parei no primeiro bar e bebi até não aguentar mais, me conformando que tinha perdido-a pra sempre. Na hora de ir embora Sam dirigiu o carro, de mal humor.

– Foi t-tudo sua culpa, Sammy... Se você tivesse dito _"- Eu te amo e não estou com raiva de você", _ela não teria ido embora e nos abandonado.

– Desculpa... – O idiota com cara de cachorro abandonado sussurrou, porem dessa vez não daria certo.

Sai do carro sem dizer uma palavra e fui pro quarto, cai num sono sem sonhos até quando fui acordado pelo Castiel. Sam estava ao seu lado.

– Eu a encontrei. – O anjo tocou no meu ombro e no momento seguinte estávamos em um quarto escuro e sujo. Eu odeio quando ele faz isso.

Na cama, estava o motivo do meu atual tormento. Ela dormia tranquilamente. Cansada, porem tranquila. Eu poderia chama-la de anjo se não a conhecesse.

– Eu a encontrei quase sem energia vital. Eu a curei momentaneamente. Você sabe que ela precisa de energia todo dia, não sabe? – Cass perguntou, me olhando penetrante, como se fosse minha culpa.

Bem, talvez fosse um pouco.

– Sim. Eu sei. – Respondi ignorando sua acusação. Suspirei cansado e aliviado.

– E porque ela está aqui então? – O anjo voltou a questionar, entortando a cabeça, confuso.

– Alguém não cuidou como deveria dela. – Suspirando, desisti de tentar culpar alguém por isso, sentei na cadeira do lado da cama e afaguei seus longos cabelos. – Agora, é só esperar ela acordar.

**Pov Carol**

Eu estava tendo um sonho muito esquisito e bom ao mesmo tempo, estava no universo de Supernatural, onde eu podia escutar as vozes do Dean, Sam e Castiel.

É claro que só podia ser um sonho. Ou talvez não.

Abri os olhos e uma leve dor de cabeça se apoderou de mim. Não era um sonho.

– Carol? Você está bem? – Dean me perguntou, acariciando meus cabelos suavemente e sorrindo sem sarcasmos ou outro tipo de sentimento depreciativo. Um lindo sorriso.

– Humm... Acho que sim... Minha cabeça dói... – Respondi meio dispersa, tentando descobrir onde estava.

Imediatamente me senti melhor. Castiel tocava em meu rosto. Eu suspirei de alivio.

– Você quase morreu. Eu ouvi sua prece, foi o que te salvou. Consegui te curar por enquanto. Você precisa da energia de outras pessoas para viver. – Ele afagava meu rosto, me dando uma bronca, como um pai amoroso e carinhoso. Eu sorri pra ele.

– Eu sei anjinho. Eu apenas... Não queria causar mais problemas para vocês. – Falei, fechando os olhos.

– Você não causa nenhum problema. – Sam se pronunciou, eu nem sabia que ele estava aqui também.

– É bem obvio que eu causo. Você brigou com seu irmão por minha culpa, virei à vida de vocês de ponta cabeça. Nada mais parece o mesmo. Nem pra mim e muito menos pra vocês. – Sussurrei quase chorando.

Funguei de olhos fechados, não queria ver as expressões deles. Porque era sempre assim, a frágil e inocente. Eu não precisava de dó ou compaixão.

– Ok. Algumas coisas podem ter mudado, mas foram para a melhor. Com certeza! – O moreno de olhos verdes se aproximou, falando baixo e gentil, como sempre.

– Como pode? Eu apenas me meti no meio de vocês dois atrapalhando tudo! – Me exaltei.

– É exatamente onde queremos que você fique. – Beijou meu rosto. - Onde eu quero! – Falou suspirando.

Ele falou... Queremos? No meio deles? Acho que estou ficando completamente louca. Isso é demais pra minha cabeça. Eu nunca ficaria com os dois ao mesmo tempo! Ficaria?

– Eu acho que não entendi muito bem... Vocês...? – Perguntei confusa.

– É exatamente isso! Nós três na mesma cama. – Dean falou o mais malicioso possível.

Eu apenas levantei as sobrancelhas, incrédula.

– De jeito nenhum! Eu nunca faria uma coisa dessas! Um já é difícil! Quanto mais dois. É uma questão ética, moral e física. Prefiro continuar aqui mesmo. Sozinha e sem complicação! Eu sempre fugi disso, e agora vem em dobro? Não. Obrigada! – Falei.

Me levantei da cama. Peguei minhas coisas e já estava pronta pra sair.

– Hei... Calma ai! Você não pode ficar sozinha. – O loiro que voltou a ser irritante, disse furioso.

– Se você não quer transar, tudo bem. Você ainda é minha responsabilidade.

– Que saco! Quantas vezes eu vou ter que dizer isso? Eu. Não. Sou. Propriedade. De. Ninguém! – Gritei furiosa.

– Não importa o que você acha, vai vir conosco. – Ele me puxou pelo braço e entramos no carro.

Fiquei em silencio durante todo o trajeto. Chegamos ao Texas, aparentemente havia uma casa abandonada, onde um médico fazia experiências em humanos e depois os matava, os esquartejando. Seu fantasma havia matado um par de adolescentes, eram namorados que _achavam_ divertido invadir casas mal-assombradas, aposto que agora, depois de mortos, não acham mais.

Saímos do carro.

– Carol, você vai com o Cass para o motel e eu e o Sammy vamos verificar a casa. – Dean falou.

– Não! Quero ver o fantasma! – Falei animada. – Por favor!

– Então, quer dizer que agora você fala comigo? – Ele indagou risonho.

– Sim. Faço uma forçinha pelo fantasma! – Falei rindo.

– Ok. Pega essa arma. Você sabe como usa-la? – Ele perguntou me estendendo o objeto.

– Sim. O Sam me ensinou.

– Então estamos prontos! Atirei em qualquer coisa que se mexa, alem de nós, ok? – Eu assenti e logo estávamos dentro da casa.

Nos dividimos em dois pares. Castiel e Dean, ficariam com a parte de cima, e eu e o Sam, com a parte de baixo da casa. Isso não ia dar certo, mas eu não podia perder essa.

Começamos a andar pela casa, havia várias portas, abrimos a primeira. No meio estava uma cama gigantesca com adornos entalhados na madeira, era até meio sinistro, obviamente uma antiguidade. Ao lado tinha um guarda-roupa e uma estante igualmente estranha.

Aquele lugar me dava calafrios, e o Sam andando em silencio pelo quarto sem olhar pra mim, estava me deixando mais nervosa ainda.

– Você está bravo comigo? – Perguntei não aguentando mais aquele silêncio estranho.

– Não. Eu... Estou envergonhado. Não quero forçar nada, entende? – Ele disse olhando em meus olhos, tão sincero e inseguro que não parecia Samuel Winchester. Eu não sabia o que falar...

– Eu gosto de você. Muito. Eu gosto tanto quanto o Dean gosta de você. – Ele se sentou na cama e colocou a mão na cabeça.

– Sabe, eu pensei muito sobre o que fazer, mas tinha o Dean e eu sei o quão... Competitivo ele pode ser... Porem dessa vez foi diferente tanto pra ele quanto pra mim, ele nunca deixou ninguém se aproximar tanto assim, e acho que eu também. Você chegou de repente e mudou tudo. O mais estranho é, eu gostei da mudança. É divertida e um pouco dramática toda essa historia. Eu tenho tanto medo de que algo aconteça com você... Eu acho que realmente te amo. – Suspirou olhando para o chão.

É... Agora me fala, o que se dizer numa situação dessas? Porque eu não sei, talvez dizer, eu te amo também? Ou Estou confusa? Ai! Deus, me ajude.

– Humm... – Ele esperava minha resposta, ansioso.

– Tubo bem! Vou ser sincera. Eu gosto de você e do seu irmão também, entretanto isso é demais pra mim. Confuso e complicado demais. Bem, vamos indo devagar, que eu prometo não fugir mais. Sem pressões, compromisso ou que mandem em mim. O resto se ajeita, ok? – Desabafei tudo e finalmente respirei aliviada.

Ele se aproximou e me abraçou apertado. Beijou meu rosto em seguida.

– Obrigado. Vou fazer tudo pra dar certo. – Eu apenas o abracei de volta, fechando os olhos e sentindo seu corpo quente junto ao meu.

* * *

Reviews?


	8. Capitulo VIII - Facing the truth

**A garota dos Winchester**

by _**Karol Freitas**_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Infelizmente Supernatural não me pertence mas eu posso sonhar com o Dean.

**Sinopse:** Se você pudesse conhecer seus ídolos o que você faria?

**Shipper:** Dean/Sam/Self Inserction

**Avisos:** Fic Slash! Homossexualismo e Heterossexualismo. Conteúdo adulto!

**Beta:** Eu mesma. Meus erros.

**N/A:** Ola, capitulo novo! Mesmo doente tirei um tempinho e vim atualizar a fic.

E sinto ter que informar que a fic está chegando ao fim mas já estou pensando em uma continuação. Bom, vai depender de vocês! Boa leitura.

* * *

**Capitulo VIII - Facing the truth**

**Pov Dean**

Olhamos toda a parte de cima da casa, só havia poeira e coisas velhas. Por enquanto não iria aparecer nenhum fantasma.

– Dean, eu preciso dizer um coisa. – Castiel me parou quando estava no inicio das escadas. – Eu já sei por que a Carol está tão fraca.

– E porque é? – Perguntei interessado.

– Acho que ela é uma mediadora. – Ele dizia olhando pro chão, nunca me encarando.

– E o que isso significa? E porque você não olha pra mim? – Questionei confuso.

– Ela pode viajar de uma realidade a outra, sempre que quiser, quando bem entender. Porem, isso consumiu muita energia dela. Provavelmente nem deve saber que é capaz disso. – Ele falava ignorando parte da pergunta, ainda olhando pra outro lugar.

– Mas... Ela vai se recuperar? – Perguntei, achando que havia algo de muito errado com esse anjo.

– Sim, com o tempo a energia dela vai voltar e assim, poderá voltar para o seu mundo, se quiser. No máximo, em dois meses estará pronta para ir. – O anjo falou triste. Parece que não era apenas os Irmãos que ela tinha conquistado.

– Você gosta dela? – Perguntei direto e curioso. Ele suspirou e me olhou pela primeira vez diretamente, em muito tempo.

– Você não entenderia... Não tem nada a ver com aparência. É sua alma, tão pura e linda. É tão resplandecente! Se eu pudesse me apaixonar por outra pessoa, com certeza seria por ela. É uma alma velha e sabia. Deve ter reencarnado muitas vezes, muito poderosa. Talvez essa seja sua ultima vida humana.

– Ultima vida? – Indaguei mais confuso que antes.

– Sim. Toda alma ao nascer tem um objetivo, uma missão na terra. Ninguém sabe qual é a sua missão, passam a vida inteira perdidos, procurando cumprir seu dever. Pode ser qualquer coisa, como fazer alguém feliz, ajudar a salvar o mundo ou até morrer no parto apenas para ensinar algo. Todo o destino está escrito. De uma forma ou de outra tudo se encaminha para a direção certa.

– E porque você está me contando isso? – Falei irritado, ele parecia fugir de mim, do ponto principal.

– Porque você tem que saber. Você terá que ajuda-la e a deixar ir quando for à hora dela partir.

– Eu? Eu não quero que ela vá! – Falei frustrado, afinal, porque ela não podia ficar? Eu queria que ela ficasse.

– É necessário Dean. Ela não pode ficar aqui por muito tempo, ela corre o risco de desaparecer para sempre. Aqui não é o lugar dela. Ela precisa do mundo dela. Apenas lá ela ficará em segurança. – Ele explicou voltando a encarar o chão.

– E como você sabe disso?

– Eu sou poderoso, se esqueceu? Eu sei de muita coisa. – Ele falou como se fosse bem obvio, só faltou revirar os olhos. Derrotado, me virei e desci as escadas com ele atrás de mim. – Dean, eu também vou sentir a falta dela, mas você não deve dizer nada a ela até o momento certo. Promete?

– Sim, eu prometo. – Falei resignado.

Não falamos mais nada até eu parar no meio da escada. Me virei para ele e acariciei seu rosto.

– Porque está fugindo de mim, anjinho? – Falei encarando seus olhos e boca. Eram convidativos como sempre.

Eu precisava saber o motivo de toda essa confusão e distancia. Eu não gostava disso, quando ele ficava tão, longe. Era estranho. Eu precisava saber.

– Não é o momento adequado. – Ele dizia desviando o olhar.

– Eu não sei o que você está escondendo e não importa. Nada me faria ficar bravo com você. Depois de tudo o que passamos, eu sei que nada pode me surpreender. – Dei um selinho suave em seus lábios e continuei descendo as escadas.

Encontramos Sam e a Carol do lado de fora da casa.

– Encontraram alguma coisa? - Perguntei.

– Não, apenas alguns quartos empoeirados. E vocês? – Sam me perguntou.

– O mesmo. Bem, vamos queimar os ossos. O doutor foi enterrado atrás da casa. – Fomos até a cova e cavamos até achar o caixão. Jogamos sal, álcool e fogo. Logo o corpo se consumiu, sobrando apenas cinzas.

Fomos embora, paramos no primeiro motel.

– Um quarto com três camas, por favor. – Pedi para a atendente.

– De jeito nenhum. Dois quartos. – A morena falou decidida.

– Você não vai ficar sozinha.

– O Cas fica comigo. Não fica? – Ela falou sorrindo para o anjo safado. Só faltaram os chifrinhos na cabeça dele, porque a cara já era de pervertido.

– Não mesmo. Um quarto. – Insisti.

– Eu sinto muito, mas só tenho um quarto, com duas camas de casal. Uma suíte dupla. – Disse a mulher olhando empolgada para nós. Principalmente pra mim.

– Obrigada, querida. – Pegamos a chave e fomos pro quarto. A noite seria muito divertida.

**Pov Carol**

Infelizmente, fui forçada a ficar no quarto com os três. Eu não sei se era o paraíso ou o inferno. Ainda não tinha me decidido.

Os irmãos ficaram em uma cama e eu e o Cass em outra. Todos nos trocamos, eu, obviamente fui para banheiro e tomei um longo banho. Abri a porta, eles se calaram no momento em que eu me sentei na cama. Muito suspeito.

– Então, qual é a fofoca? – Perguntei, secando os cabelos, quase desinteressadamente.

– Nada. Apenas comentando o quanto sua companhia é agradável para nós todos. – Dean falou suavemente cínico, Sam revirou os olhos e Castiel nada mais fez alem de me olhar fixamente. Isso já estava se tornando bem comum.

– Certo... Vou fingir que acredito. – Me deitei, me cobrindo. – Agora se vocês me dão licença preciso dormir. Estou cansada demais.

– Eu te ajudo. – O anjo disse, se deitando junto comigo, na verdade, colado a mim em um abraço constrangedor e carinhoso. Tentei negar afinal, isso não podia continuar assim.

– Você precisa disso. Do contato corporal. – Ele falou comigo de frente para ele, sussurrando.

Parecia intimo demais, e se ele não fosse o anjo conservador eu diria que era malicioso.

De qualquer jeito fechei os olhos, aproveitando melhor aquele bem estar. Ele me abraçou mais apertado, podia sentir sua respiração perto da minha, perto demais.

– Não abusa da sorte, anjinho... – sussurrei de olhos fechado, porque eu tinha certeza que iria me arrepender se os abrisse, ou talvez não...

– Hei! Vocês dois! Nada de transar na minha frente! – O loiro irritante reclamou.

Quase me esqueci que havia mais pessoas no quarto.

– Bem que você gostaria de ver, não? – Perguntei cinicamente de olhos fechados, fazendo uma piadinha. – Agora, cala a boca. – Suspirei, conseguindo finalmente o silencio.

Fui adormecendo com o gostoso afago nos meus cabelos. No momento seguinte, eu não era mais eu, era uma versão alternativa, esbranquiçada e se eu não estivesse louca, poderia dizer que era meu espírito fora do meu corpo, eu viajava, flutuando, em uma velocidade rápida, eu podia ir a qualquer lugar, rondei pela cidade, tudo quieto e apagado, apenas alguns bares estavam abertos.

Voltei para o quarto ainda como espírito, encontrei tudo como devia estar, os meninos dormindo abraçados, sem roupa e na outra cama, meu corpo e o Cass, era estranho como tudo parecia diferente.

Eu conseguia ver uma luminosidade saindo dos corpos, como se fossem suas almas. A alma do Sam era um azul claro em alguns pontos falhos como se tivesse sido machucada e ela se curasse bem devagar.

O Dean soltava uma luminosidade mais intensa, bem escura, um azul marinho intenso, como uma noite sem estrelas, aquele céu que olhamos e nunca mais queremos tirar os olhos, era hipnotizante.

E finalmente o Cass, era uma cor preta brilhante, como um anjo caído deveria ser por dentro, infectado por sentimentos e vontades humanas, o que não deixava de ser lindo.

Porem algo me puxava em direção ao loiro dormindo, uma energia potente.

Me aproximei e quando vi estava em um quarto luxuoso, na cama estavam Dean e Castiel, pelados e conectados por seus corpos. Dean penetrava o anjo, um de frente para o outro, dando e recebendo prazer.

Parei na frente da cama e nenhum dos dois podia me ver. Aparentemente eu estava em um sonho.

– Deann... Eu... Preciso falar... Uma coisa importante! – O Anjo falava corado, gemendo, agarrando os lençóis.

– Ahh... Anjo, nós conversamos depois. Agora tem coisas melhores a se fazer. – Dean dizia com a respiração curta, a cada palavra era um gemido, uma estocada mais intensa.

Até eu sentia o prazer, na verdade eu realmente sentia, sentia cada movimento, cada onda de prazer. Me segurei na madeira da cama, sentia minhas pernas bambas e respiração acelerada. Me segurei para não gemer.

– Deann! Mais devagar... – Castiel implorava desesperado de prazer.

– Hum... Porque? Eu sei que você gosta assim. Forte e... Intenso. Bem rápido. – Ele falava e se movia cada vez mais rápido, masturbando o anjo.

Eu sentia cada molécula de prazer. Era o paraíso no inferno. Eu não podia fazer nada, nem impedir e nem ir embora.

– Eu vou gozar... – O anjo gritou, arranhando as costas dele.

– Então, goza anjinho, goza pra mim... Humm – No momento seguinte eu estava estirada no chão, tremendo e ofegando, como se fosse eu a ter gozado forte. Eu sentia o prazer dos dois. Nem abrir os olhos eu conseguia.

– Agora pode falar. – Dean falou, visivelmente satisfeito.

Até eu de olhos fechados podia perceber isso.

– Eu... – Castiel parecia tímido, sem folego e sem jeito, como se fosse confessar algum pecado. – Eu me apaixonei por ela, você sabe, a alma dela. Eu sinto que estou te traindo, eu não te mereço. Você é bom de mais para mim. – Abri os olhos. Eles se olharam apaixonaos e carinhosamente.

– Não diga isso. Eu também gosto dela e do Sam também, não é? E você não acha que eu estou te traindo. – Ele falou fazendo carinho no rosto do anjo.

– Eu prometi que só te amaria... – O anjo falou tristemente.

– Eu sei, mas agora você tem sentimentos humanos e humanos erram, quase nunca cumprem aquilo que prometem. – O loiro falou compreensivamente.

– Então, nada de ficar se culpando. Quando você tiver um problema é só falar, se não vou pensar que você não me ama mais, ok? – Ele falou dando um selinho no anjo.

– Tudo bem. Mas eu nunca vou parar de te amar. – Ele disse serio e intenso como sempre.

E eu acreditava em cada palavra pronunciada. Afinal, anjos não podem mentir.

– Tenho que te avisar. O momento da Carol voltar para casa está muito perto. Está na hora de contar tudo a ela. – Ele disse rapidamente.

Ele o que? Eu voltar? E o que eu tinha que saber? Senti o chão desabando e desaparecendo.

– Dean... Você sentiu isso? – Castiel perguntou. Dean negou.

– Acorde agora! – Gritou o anjo.

No momento seguinte tudo estava clareando de novo, eu estava deitada e tinha meu corpo de volta. Os três olhavam pra mim, o único com cara de interrogação era o Sam.

– O que isso significa? – Gritei irritada e magoada.

* * *

Toda a teoria sobre almas, destino e mundos paralelos foi tudo tirado da minha cabeça, tudo o que eu imagino que possa existir.

Reviews?


	9. Capitilo XV – O Parecer do Fim

**A garota dos Winchester**

by _**Karol Freitas**_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Infelizmente Supernatural não me pertence mas eu posso sonhar com o Dean.

**Sinopse:** Se você pudesse conhecer seus ídolos o que você faria?

**Shipper:** Dean/Sam/Self Inserction

**Avisos:** Fic Slash! Homossexualismo e Heterossexualismo. Conteúdo adulto!

**Beta:** Eu mesma. Meus erros.

* * *

**Capitilo XV – O Parecer do Fim**

**Pov Carol**

– O que isso significa? – Gritei irritada e magoada.

Como eles puderam esconder isso de mim?

– Bom... Você é uma mediadora. Pode ir de mundo em mundo. Porem é necessária muita energia e um portal. Talvez um ritual possa te mandar para casa, sem complicações maiores. – Castiel explicou pacientemente para mim, talbez tentando amenizar as coisas.

– Como isso é possível? – Eu ainda não acreditava nisso.

Porque logo eu? Eu não estava feliz e nem triste, estava no maximo dividida.

– Sua alma é muito antiga e elevada. Provavelmente deve ter reencarnado muitas vezes. Uma alma muito iluminada.

– Não me sinto tão... Abençoada assim... – Falei sarcástica. Não consegui evitar uma risadinha.

– Eu tenho certeza que é. O Bob vai nos ajudar assim que chegarmos a casa dele. – Castiel voltou a falar, com uma nota de tristeza no olhar.

– Então, é isso? Vou para casa? – Falei confusa.

– Não era isso o que você queria? – Sam se pronunciou pela primeira vez na noite.

Olhei para ele, era melhor não ter visto aquele olhar de abandono e tristeza. Abaixei a cabeça.

– Eu não sei... Nunca soube e acho que nunca vou saber. Sempre foi assim, e Sinceramente, não sei o que fazer. – Sussurrei quase chorando.

Deitei na cama encarando o teto, sem dizer mais nada.

– Você vai ter tempo pra pensar, em trinta minutos saímos. – Dean disse virando as costas e levando Sam com ele.

Fiquei em silencio por alguns minutos. Eu realmente não queria ir embora, entretanto aqui, esse mundo cheio de demônio e monstros não era o meu lugar, infelizmente.

– Eu sinto muito. – Castiel se sentou ao meu lado, afagando meus cabelos.

– Eu também não queria que você fosse embora, não se preocupe com Dean, ele apenas não quer mostrar que está triste. No final, apenas sua decisão que conta. É a sua vida.

– O que você faria? – Perguntei desolada.

– Eu não posso decidir por você, querida. Mesmo querendo que você fique apenas quero o melhor para você. Se você ficasse, estaria sempre cansada, sem energia. Você viveria o resto da vida dependendo de outras pessoas? – Ele perguntou sincero, e eu já sabia minha resposta. Estava na hora de em frente.

– Obrigada. – Levantei e dei um beijinho no canto de sua boca, ele sorriu pra mim. – Se não quiser me ver sem roupa é melhor se virar. – Ele apenas deu um sorrisinho. – Ok, afinal você salvou minha vida, não é? – Me virei, peguei minhas roupas e comecei a me trocar de costas.

– Me ajuda a colocar o sutiã? Fecha pra mim? – Apenas o senti atrás de mim, em um segundo suas mãos estavam deslizando demoradamente pelas minhas costas, fechando finalmente o sutiã.

– Obrigada. – Coloquei a camiseta e vesti um short. Já estava pronta. Recolhi o resto das minhas coisas pelo o quarto.

Sentei na cama esperando o tempo passar.

– Então, como é ser um anjo? – Perguntei fingindo tédio.

– Ser anjo é chato e tedioso, apenas obedecer a ordens. Agora, ser um anjo caído é mais interessante, sentimentos, escolhas, ter um corpo, relações com humanos, amizade, sexo... – Ele falava sorrindo mais a cada palavra dita.

– E desde quando um anjo pode ser tão safado? – Perguntei fazendo piada. Eu ainda não tinha me esquecido do sonho.

– Desde que eu sinto o que todos os humanos sentem. No começo, era muito confuso. Agora, não é mais. Pra mim é bem claro. – Ele falava mansamente enquanto se aproximava da cama, de mim. Se deitando em cima de mim.

– Eu acho que você fica muito tempo com o Dean. Mas essa cantada foi muito original. Pode ter certeza. – Falei rindo.

Eu devia estar brava e gritar com ele, mas era difícil fazer isso olhando para ele, tão sincero e bonito. Ele me fazia sentir bem.

– Não seja maldosa. – Ele me apertava mais forte, ficando entre minhas pernas, beijando meu pescoço, roçando seu corpo no meu.

Eu apenas senti suas caricias, apenas por um momento me deixei relaxar.

– O que está acontecendo aqui? – Dean entrou furioso no quarto.

Ignorei a pergunta, olhei o para o anjo. Ele entendeu tudo. Saiu de cima de mim e pegou as minhas coisas.

– Já estamos prontos, papai. – Revirei os olhos com impaciência e sai porta a fora encontrando Sam parado do lado de fora.

– Sam! – Sorri para ele e lhe dei um abraço apertado.

– Hei, pequena! Espero que você não tenha feito nada de errado, hein!? – Ele falou baixinho e gentil, como sempre. Acariciando minhas costas suavemente.

– Eu não fiz nada de errado. Eu nunca faço. – Pisquei os olhos inocentemente.

– Sei, claro... – Ele disse desconfiado.

Fomos para o carro.

Depois de alguns minutos já estávamos na estrada rumo a casa do Bob.

–x-

Olhei para o lado, Dean, que dirigia o carro parecia irritado, muito irritado.

Aquilo só me fazia querer sorrir. Era a realização de um sonho. Quem diria que um dia, Dean Winchester estaria com ciúme de mim? Ou do Cass, vai saber.

– Deannn... – Falei tentando chamar sua atenção. Ele me ignorou. Olhei pra trás, Sam e Cass me incentivavam apenas movendo a cabeça. – Dean!

– O que foi! – Ele resmungou alto. Era realmente adorável.

– Desculpa. – Disse apenas isso. Bem, isso parecia ter chamado sua atenção.

– Pelo o que? – Ele perguntou confuso. Eu sorri para ele.

– Por qualquer coisa que eu tenha feito. E se eu peço desculpas quer dizer que eu me importo o suficiente com você, apesar de eu não ter feito nada errado.

– Hum... Tudo bem. – Ele disse voltando sua atenção à estrada, sem expressão nenhuma, indecifrável.

– Só isso que você tem a dizer?

– E o que eu devia dizer? – Ele disse entediado.

– Alguma coisa tipo: _"Eu também quero pedir desculpa por ter sido um idiota! Eu me importo com você também!"_. Que tal? – Falei sarcástica. Irritada.

– Eu também quero pedir desculpa por ter sido um idiota. Eu me importo com você também. – Ele falou sem emoção.

– Ok. – Eu disse, desistindo de qualquer diálogo com ele.

Se ele não quer saber das minhas desculpas, eu é que não iria ficar implorando.

O carro caiu no silencio de novo, eu sentia o olhar deles sobre mim não me importando. O resto da viajem foi assim, no completo silencio.

–x-

Finalmente chegamos à casa do Bob e nem tinha percebido quanta saudade eu estava daquela casa e do Bob também.

– Bob! – Falei animada, o abraçando.

– Calma, eu já sou um senhor de idade! – Ele disse encabulado. Eu sorri pra ele.

– 'Tá! Já chega disso. – O loiro cabeça-dura resmungou. – E o ritual? Encontrou algum?

– Sim. Ele deve ser feito hoje a meia-noite. Já temos tudo o que precisamos. É só preparar. – Ele falou um pouco desanimado.

Olhei para os quatro na sala. Todos pareciam tristes de alguma forma. Eu tinha a expressão que eu iria começar a chorar a qualquer momento.

– Bem, acho que vou descansar antes do ritual. Depois falo com vocês. – Me virei antes que eles pudessem falar alguma coisa e subi as escadas tentando não correr.

Entrei no quarto e encostei a porta.

Respirei fundo. Eu não iria chorar. De jeito nenhum.

Tirei a roupa e deitei na cama, suspirando longamente. Fechei os olhos.

Deitada na cama, eu não sabia ao certo quanto tempo tinha passado.

Eu estava dormindo, aquele sono sem sonhos, apenas um escuro total, confortável e seguro. Era o que eu precisava mas talvez aquelas mãos que eu sentia me segurar e deslizar de forma agradável por meu corpo não fizessem parte do meu sono.

– O que vocês estão fazendo? – Perguntei de olhos fechados.

Sentindo beijos no meu pescoço e coluna. Seus corpos estavam se movendo lentamente sem realmente ultrapassar o limite invisível que eu tinha imposto.

– Nos despedindo... Da melhor forma que eu possa pensar. – Dean sussurrou no meu ouvido, me mordendo lentamente.

Suspirei de prazer. Eu estava no céu.

Abri os olhos.

Sam estava de frente pra mim, serio, realmente serio pela primeira vez desde que eu cheguei aqui, há quase uma semana atrás. Parecia que tinha sido há tanto tempo atrás que eu nem acreditava.

Ele segurava minha cintura com suas mãos grandes e acariciava meu rosto, era tão terno que me fazia querer chorar.

Era isso que eu iria deixar para trás. Agora, como ir embora e viver sem eles?

Toda minha vida parecia vazia, sem significado comparado com tudo o que eu tinha vivido esse pouco tempo passado junto a eles.

Fechei os olhos antes que realmente começasse a chorar.

Ele me beijou. Solucei e abri a boca, recebendo seu beijo. Aquele abraço duplo ficou mais apertado, e eu só sei que chorava no meio daquelas mãos que me consolavam e me seguravam.

Meu sutiã foi tirado delicadamente, senti beijos por toda a coluna, mãos que desciam até minha calcinha, que foi retirada também.

– Nos deixe te amar pela a ultima vez, do jeito que você merece. – Dessa vez foi Sam que falou comigo.

Abri os olhos. Ele parecia receoso, quase com medo, talvez achando que eu fosse rejeita-lo.

Dean estava atrás de mim, sem dizer nada apenas acariciando minhas costas e esperando minha resposta.

– Ok. – Eu sussurrei baixinho, tímida e sensível pela primeira vez na minha vida.

Era a primeira vez que eu sentia tal sentimento, parecia que eu já tinha perdido- os, para sempre.

Dean levantou e sentou na cabeceira da cama, colocando minha cabeça em seu colo, fazendo um carinho nos meus cabelos e me beijando profundamente, daqueles beijos que te faz sair de orbita.

Senti os beijos do Sam descerem pelo meu pescoço em direção a meus seios, deixei um gemido escapar no meio do beijo. Abri meus olhos molhados pelas lagrimas, Dean me observava fixamente depois de parar de me beijar. Ele parecia arrasado. Talvez ele não quisesse me mostrar isso desde o inicio. E eu nunca pensei que algum dia fosse deixar alguém me conhecer também assim. Eu queria chorar de novo. Eu o puxei pelo cabelo sussurrando em seu ouvido.

– Eu te amo.

– Eu te amo também. – Ele disse sem hesitar. Tão sincero e seguro. Do jeito que o amor deveria ser.

Ele me beijou de novo passando suas mãos pelos meus cabelos descendo para meu pescoço enquanto Sam continuava sua exploração, passando pelo meu abdômen e barriga. Ele deslizou suas mãos pelas minhas pernas e subiu para as coxas e finalmente na minha vagina, abrindo lentamente enquanto olhava para mim, pedindo permissão.

Eu apenas fechei os olhos e gemi quando ele acariciou meu clitóris suave e lentamente, fazendo uma massagem que eu nunca achei que fosse receber.

Eu me sentia estranha gemendo feito uma atriz de filme pornô. Sam intensificou suas caricias, aplicando mais pressão e achando meu centro, enfiando seus dedos dentro de mim, me fazendo gritar.

Eu precisava respirar, então interrompi o beijo do loiro, buscando ar e gemendo, me contraindo.

– Sam... mais... mais... – Gemi olhando para o teto, totalmente embriagada.

– Mais? O que você ver? Pede. – Dean disse com aquele maldito sorriso de lado que me fazia querer gozar. Mas eu olhei para o Sam e disse pra ele.

– Me fode! – Praticamente gritei passando as mãos pelo corpo do loiro que estava atrás de mim, achando seu membro bem duro.

Virei à cabeça de lado e comecei a masturba-lo olhando em seus olhos, ele gemeu e jogou a cabeça para trás. Logo eu levei seu membro para a minha boca e lambi a cabeça intensa e lentamente, ouvindo gemidos mais altos, na verdade parecia grunhidos, era excitante.

Abocanhei o maximo que consegui quando senti algo bem grosso entrando em mim, gritei de dor e prazer tirando o penis do loiro da boca e fechando os olhos com força.

Eu não conseguia parar de gemer mesmo mordendo os lábios. Alcancei o membro do Dean e continuei de olhos fechados.

– Humm... Carol... É tão apertado e quente. – Sam gemia baixinho e entrava devagar.

E eu me perguntava desde quando comecei a masoquista. Ele se aproximou do meu rosto e perguntou baixinho sem parar o movimento.

– Estou te machucando? – Ele acariciava meu rosto suavemente, segurando minha cintura.

– Não... Hmmm... – Finalmente ele chegou ao fundo, atingindo um lugar que eu pensei que nem existisse. Eu gritei, ele começou a se mover devagar.

Eu sentia cada centímetro entrando e saindo. Ele saia completamente para entrar devagar e firme. Eu via estrelas.

Eu agarrei Sam nas costas e passei minhas pernas em sua cintura. Arranhando suas costas e gemendo, ele começava a ir mais rápido. Joguei a cabeça para trás, abrindo ligeiramente os olhos.

Dean nos olhava mordendo os lábios, visivelmente excitado, parecia apreciar o show. Continuei olhando pra ele gemendo. Eu estava quase chegando ao meu limite, eu não queria fechar os olhos e perder aquela visão, Dean se masturbando lentamente enquanto nos observava.

– Sam... Estou quase... – Eu não tiver oportunidade de terminar de falar, ele me deitou e se afundou mais em mim se é que isso é possível, foi mais fundo ainda, me fazendo gozar loucamente.

Agarrei os lençóis e gritei como se o mundo tivesse acabando, mais tarde eu iria ter vergonha do meu comportamento. E fiquei ali parada, de olhos fechados, gemendo e tremendo, tentando recuperar a respiração. Devagar Sam saiu de dentro de mim, se deitando ao meu lado, perto do Dean.

Depois de alguns minutos ouvi barulho de beijos estalados.

– Dean... – Sam gemeu baixinho.

Abri os olhos e olhei para trás. Dean continuava sentado perto da cabeceira da cama, Sam estava em seu colo, cavalgando forte e rápido. Fiquei fascinada.

Era incrível observar aquilo, a expressão submissa e aberta do Sam, se entregando enquanto o outro segurava sua cintura ajudando nos movimentos e gemendo de olhos fechados.

Era tanta entrega da parte dos dois que eu poderia ficar olhando para sempre, mas talvez Sam precisasse de uma ajudinha, ele estava tão duro que devia estar doendo.

Me arrastei até ele e o masturbei enquanto ele continuava se movendo. Ele apenas abriu os olhos me olhando e segurando na madeira cama, desci minha boca pela extensão do seu membro relaxando a musculatura.

Olhei para cima, Dean também me olhava gemendo. Eu podia sentir, eles estavam quase gozando. Eu o masturbei mais rápido quando os dois gritaram quase ao mesmo tempo gozando. Fui buscar uma toalha e nos limpamos. Logo depois me deitei no meio deles finalmente dormindo.

– Boa noite. – Ouvi alguém dizendo, mas eu estava cansada de mais para responder.

Meu sono foi tranquilo e sem sonhos.

–x-

Depois de algumas horas senti alguém me chamando, na verdade era mais uma energia. Cass.

– Carol, preciso falar com você. – Eu abri os olhos.

Estava com um vestido branco, no meio de um campo cheio de flores. Castiel estava na minha frente, tão sereno e lindo como sempre.

– Cass? O que estamos fazendo aqui? – Perguntei confusa.

– Tenho que te dizer uma coisa. Se você realmente quiser ir embora, vai ter que desejar realmente ir, não pode vacilar. E tem outra coisa. O tempo é diferente nas duas dimensões, aqui passa bem mais devagar. – Cass falou serio e compenetrado. Eu suspirei e olhei para o céu.

– Eu sei. – Falei olhando para baixo. – Não sei se quero ir embora. Aqui parece meu lugar, mas não é.

– Eu entendo. – Ele disse segurando minhas mãos. Olhei para ele triste. – Porem é necessário. Se ficar aqui você poderá morrer.

– Ok. Vou me esforçar. – Tentei passar confiança na resposta.

– Muito bem. Tudo está pronto. Está na hora de acordar.

E no momento seguinte eu estava acordando e vendo os irmãos dormirem, cada um de um lado de mim, me abraçando forte como se eu fosse fugir. Bem, eles estavam certos.

– Sam, Dean. – Falei alto chamando a atenção deles. Lentamente eles se levantaram me olhando. Eu os encarei seria.

– Está na hora. – Assim, sem dizer mais nada nos trocamos e descemos as escadas.

Castiel e Bob nos esperavam na sala com o ritual completo.

– Então acho que é isso. – Disse olhando para todos na sala, já sentindo saudade. – Hora de ir. – Dei um abraço rápido nos quatro e fui para o centro do circulo.

Eles me entregaram uma folha com um encantamento em latim e por incrível que pareça eu sabia ler perfeitamente.

– _Per_ _vires mihi commíssa, invoco ostium transire inter Mundi. Placent patefacio sursum __*****_. – Assim que eu falei as palavras, o portal se abriu, um buraco com um brilho branco se abriu na parede e eu estava pronta para ir, infelizmente.

Antes de entrar olhei uma ultima vez para eles, principalmente para o Dean. Lagrimas escorriam de seus lindos olhos verdes. Respirei fundo e atravessei o portal, era necessário.

De repente, eu estava no mesmo lugar que eu tinha parado antes de tudo aquilo acontecer. Foi quando eu me permiti chorar. Peguei o material da faculdade que estava jogado no chão e fui andando para casa. Andando e chorando. Abri a porta e fui atacada com um abraço que me fez perder o ar.

– Graças a deus!

– Guilherme? – Perguntei olhando para ele. Meu melhor amigo. Loiro e lindo.

– Onde você estava? Você sumiu por três meses! Depois que você ficou vinte e quatro horas sem me ligar entrei em desespero. Você sempre me ligava de três em três horas, ai no mesmo dia vim te procurar, aqui, na sua casa, mas você nunca aparecia. Então eu tomei conta das coisas. Espero que você não se importe. – Eu olhava para ele surpresa e feliz.

Eu não pensei que ele se importasse tanto assim comigo.

Talvez estivesse na hora de eu viver na vida real e deixar a ficção de lado.

– Eu... Se eu te disser que eu estava perdida e que agora me encontrei. Você acreditaria? – Perguntei chorando e rindo ao mesmo tempo.

– Eu não sei, mas que roupas são essas? – Ele comentou sorrindo. Eu me olhei. Estava com um short curto e uma regata preta.

– Por quê? Não gostou?

– Não, na verdade está... – Ele dizia parando no meio, meio encabulado.

– Está...?

– Sexy. – Eu sorri. Me aproximei e beijei suavemente seus lábios.

– Obrigada, por tudo. – Falei depois de soltar seus lábios. Ele sorriu pra mim.

Acho que eu iria gostar dessa nova perspectiva.

* * *

***** Pelos poderes a mim concedidos, invoco um portal para a travessia entre os universos. Por favor, se abra.

...

Bem, chegamos ao final da historia. Tenho que dizer, foi muito especial para mim, aqui encontrei amigas e novas inspirações. Eu realmente espero que vocês tenham gostado de estar aqui tanto quanto eu gostei.

Agradecimentos especiais a Bianca Winchester, que me incentivou durante todo o caminho, e sinceramente eu nem teria terminado a historia sem ela, e a Viola Black também que foi uma fofa com seus cometários!

Fico por aqui com o sentimento de missão cumprida, no entanto ainda virão vários outros desafios pela frente. Até a próxima!


End file.
